Pegasi: Fire & Rescue
by Sonatawind
Summary: Dusty Crophopper is on top of the world. He's now an air racing legend, and no one's been able to do what he did, defying his cutie-mark and creating his new destiny… But destiny also has plans for him… Plans that will change his life forever.
1. Prologue

To become an Artificial Pegasus, means having special implants placed along the spine. This procedure is rarely done on an adult Earth Pony. They take best when the body is young, still growing so the implants become a part of the body, the wings soon become as much a part of the body as their legs or their eyes.

For Dusty Crophopper, he had longed for the wings he would soon use to race all around Equestria, when he was a colt.

When he did get them, he dreamt of racing, of soaring as high as the natural born Pegasi he knew…

Then… he did it. He defied everything his cutie mark stood for and carved a new path for him, earning the admiration of everyone.

But…

That was only the beginning.


	2. An Illusion

_Oh feel that wind!_

He was one of several ponies, racing for the finish line. Red Bull Race, in the heart of Appleloosa.

They tried to get ahead of him, but he proved to be the fast opponent.

Dusty pushed ahead performing a turn, diving for the finish line as he skidded to a halt.

"And Dusty wins the gold!" An announcer yelled, as the crowd went wild, chanting his name.

"DUSTY! DUSTY! DUSTY! DUSTY!"

The stallion closed his eyes savoring the moment before trotting up to receive his medal, as photographers gathered around him.

He struck a view poses, winking at the camera a few times, earning cheers from the crowd.

Post race was almost as fun for him as racing itself. Getting to meet his fans, talk about his experiences with the reporters. He didn't get a swelled head however like the other racers.

He was just happy to be able to fly as fast as he wanted.

_Nothing better than this… I can't think of a better life._

When it was all said and done, he was glad to be able to return home to Propwash Junction and rest. He smiled remembering, the race.

_Yeah… I feel truly blessed… _

Dusty cringed a bit feeling some pain in his back as he shifted. "Now if my back would just quit doing that…"

The only downside, was he was getting aches and pains in his back along his spine. It was more annoying than anything else, but he didn't say anything. Figured it was because he had his wings on longer than he had before. They were attached to him nearly 24/7 during racing season.

_I'll just need to remember to take breaks while I'm home… _he thought. He smiled as he saw Propwash Junction come into view. He was greeted by all his friends as he landed on the runway. They were all excited to see him and even more so with what was going on in Propwash Junction.

Dusty looked around seeing decorations all about Propwash that were all corn themed.

_The annual Corn Festival… Glad I get to be around for it._

It was the biggest celebration in Propwash, the town was busiest this time of year and it was a good chance to spend time with family and friends.

_And see who'll win Corn Colonel this year._

Sparky hurried over to Dusty with Chug right behind him.

"Dusty! Have you seen the newspaper?!" he asked, levitating it in front of him. "You're on the front page!"

Dusty grinned. "Well I'll be!" _And right next to the land racer Lightning McQueen's picture… AWESOME! _

"Yeah, though your eyes are closed." The medic chuckled, lowering it.

Chug grinned, nudging his friend a little. "So that's your secret, racing with your eyes closed!"

Dusty laughed. "Oh yeah, you totally figured it out Chug."

"And and! This is going to be our biggest Corn Festival ever thanks to you! Everyone's coming to see you perform!"

"Aw shucks…" Dusty grinned sheepishly. "Glad we'll have a big turn out this year… To think just because a crazy Earth Pony chased the clouds."

They laughed. "This is gonna be great!"

Chug jumped a little. "And it gets better, guess who's coming to visit?"

"Who?" Dusty asked, tilting his head a little.

"Rainbow Dash!"

Dusty grinned. "Awesome! I haven't seen her in awhile… I can't wait." He and Dash had kept in close contact after they met on Flysenhower Island. The ponies who knew them joked that they were siblings separated. Both loved racing and speed and got along like they had known each other for years.

_If I remember right, she should be finishing up her own competitions back in her hometown… Hope she hasn't gotten rusty with the stuff we learned with the Wrenches…_

… _Her tail would be doomed._

"Yeah she should be arriving later today, just in time!"

He smiled. "I'm glad… Say Sparky, where's Skipper?"

"He's waiting out by the fields for you, so you can get some practice in."

Dusty nodded before trotting off. "Right, c'ya!"

"Remember to keep your eyes open!" Chug called.

Dusty chuckled, shaking his head but cringed as he felt another pang shoot down his back. _I really need to take five minutes at least… But he's waiting… _ He hated the idea of leaving his mentor waiting, while he took a nap or something.

_It's just a cramp… I'll be fine…_ He reasoned, if it had been acting up already, it couldn't get worse. _After practice I'll take it easy and rest… No flying unless absolutely necessary. _

With this resolve, he broke into a trot, passing hangars and other ponies who greeted him and welcomed him back, as he passed.

Dusty skidded to a stop as he came upon his mentor, who was looking up at the sky. "Hey Skip."

The dragon looked over to him and grinned. "Welcome back Dusty. Ready to do some flying?"

Dusty grinned. "Aw yeah."

"Alright, let's go."

Dusty nodded, leading the way towards the runway with Skipper behind him. After doing a quick check with the control tower the two flew off, heading straight for their practice course. Dusty maneuvered his way through the course with ease. After so many runs through it, it just came naturally.

"Looking good on your turns Dusty, let's see your dives." Skipper said as he watched his student go through the course.

"Roger that."

Dusty started his climb into the sky. He closed his eyes, grinning as he felt the wind in his mane. Before he would've been terrified of flying so high and now… he loved it.

_Alright let's do this-_

SCREECH!

Dusty gasped at the sound. He looked to see his wings had completely stopped and the pain from earlier was back. Only this time, it was much much worse. It was shooting down his whole spine now.

He went straight into a free fall, screaming in agony. Skipper reacted quickly, swooping up and catching Dusty in his front claws.

"Dusty? What's wrong?" he asked, worry in his eyes. _What the heck just happened up there?_

"My wings… they… they stopped moving… and my back.. it hurts… IT HURTS!" Dusty cried out.

Skipper narrowed his eyes. "Hang in there, we're gonna get you some help, I'll take you straight to Dottie and Sparky."

"Hurry… please…"

Skipper nodded, heading back to Propwash, hurrying into Dottie's workshop.

"Dottie!"

Dottie looked up from the book she was reading. "Skipper?" She trotted over to him. "What's-" She stopped short when she saw who was holding in his right front leg.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, his wings gave out on him and he's complaining about pain in his back."

"Oh no… Get Sparky, I'll start doing some treatment."

"Got it."

Skipper set Dusty down on a bed before heading off to find Sparky. Dottie undid the harness on Dusty, quickly casting a spell on his back.

"That should numb it… How does it feel now?" she asked.

"B-Better… Dottie… what's happening to me…?" he replied, whimpering a little.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna figure it out." She nuzzled him gently. "You're gonna be okay."

Dusty nuzzled back. "O-Okay."

"Atta boy…"

Sparky soon hurried in. "Skipper told me what's going on, how is he so far?"

"No more pain, used a spell to numb it… But it's strange…" Dottie replied looking over the wings. "The harness wasn't too tight, so it wasn't adding pressure… and the wings seem to be in okay shape… Few feathers wearing down but that's pretty normal for him."

"I see… let me examine his back then."

Sparky trotted over to Dusty, casting a spell on his back to check his spine and implants. He looked closely… a frown spreading across his face.

"Well…?" Dottie asked.

Sparky, stopped the spell before going over to Dottie, whispering something to her so Dusty didn't hear. Dusty gulped.

_When the whispering starts, you know something is very wrong._

"Guys…?" Dusty started. "I… I am gonna be okay right? I haven't been pushing myself, I haven't done anything different, what's wrong with me? This hasn't happened before."

Sparky narrowed his eyes. "You sure this hasn't happened? I swore I saw you cringing earlier."

Dusty lowered his head a little. "I just figured it was soreness from wearing my wings too long, that's not new."

Dottie frowned worry in her eyes. "Dusty… Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I didn't think it was serious…"

Dottie shook her head. "I have a love hate relationship with you Dusty… you're my best customer but I hate what you do to yourself…"

"Well, what did I do this time?"

She sighed. "Your implants… A part of it known as the gear box is damaged really bad… It's not working right anymore…"

Dusty's eyes went wide. "I've had it since I was a colt… can't it be fixed?" he looked at Sparky. "Isn't there a spell?"

Sparky shook his head. "No, you know very well that these kind of things require surgery in order for things to be fixed, spells can't fix everything."

"T-Then can't you find someone who can? Do I need the gearbox?"

"Yes you need it, it's what allows your implants to make the wing movements when you're flying and as for someone who can operate… I don't think I know anypony who has done a gearbox replacement."

"But… I'm not the only Artificial Pegasus out there, there are plenty who get the implants, you can't be serious that no pony knows how to fix one that is malfunctioning."

"I am serious. Dusty, remember, most Artificial Pegasi get the implants for the purpose of crop dusting, what you used to do… Ponies are trained for those kind of malfunctions… not this. No pony has been trained to replace malfunctioning gearboxes."

Dusty shook his head. "No… No… I… I need that to race, if I can't move my wings I won't be able to fly." Tears stung his eyes. "Please! There's gotta be a way to fix it!"

Dottie went over to his side, gently nuzzling him. "I'm sorry Dusty… Even if there was somepony who knew how… You may even be too old for it… The implants are placed when a pony is young, as young as possible because the growth plates haven't fused yet. Your body grew around the implants… It's complicated…"

Sparky frowned. "We wish we could do something… but we can't."

Dusty swallowed hard. "So… I… I can never fly again…?"

"You can… but at a limit. You need to cut back on the power use by 60%."

"6-60%?! Dottie has me going up to 180! I won't be able to race without-"

"Dusty, please-"

"NO! I CAN'T-"

Dottie stood back stomping her front hooves, snorting. "DUSTY IF YOU GO OVER THE LIMIT YOU'LL CRASH!"

Dusty immediately went quiet, shock and horror in his eyes.

Dottie lowered her head. "You heard me… you'll crash if you push it too far… I'm sorry Dusty… but it's over."

Dusty lowered his head, a few tears escaping his eyes. "So… I really am just a crop duster… Everything was just an illusion… Useless…" _I can't race anymore…. I...I can't… My dream…_ He thought back to the first race he ever flew, the feeling of utter joy… He couldn't believe he would never get to experience anything like it again.

"Dusty I never said-"

Dusty got off the bed, heading out. "I need some air…"

Dottie sighed watching him go. "Oh Dusty…" she looked over to Sparky. "There has to be something we can do…"

"We can try Dottie… I don't like seeing him sad either… just I don't want us to get our hopes up in thinking we'll find a cure."

"We have to try…"

* * *

><p>Dusty headed out to the pasture, ignoring anyone who tried greeting him. He sat down in the grass on all fours, bringing his front hooves over his head.<p>

_That's all it was… it… it was just a dream… an illusion… all I ever worked for… I'm only just a crop duster... _He closed his eyes, sobbing a little. _I was such an idiot… _

A shadow crept over him, as his mentor came up to him. "Dusty…?" The dragon was worried for his student, it didn't feel right to leave him alone when that was the last thing anyone needed.

Dusty didn't look up. "Did Dottie and Sparky tell you?"

"Yes…"

"I'll never race again… I got my dream and now it… it just fell to pieces."

Skipper sat down beside Dusty, bringing a wing around him.

"Don't give up just yet… Dottie and Sparky told me they're going to try and find a way… They're the best ponies I know when it comes to this technical know how… they'll find a way to fix it."

Dusty curled up to Skipper a little, taking in his warmth. "If they could… I… I'd like that…"

He smiled gently. "I know they will… But there's one thing you have to do as part of this… Don't lose hope… Don't give up… I didn't train a Jolly Wrench who gives up now did I?"

"No… you didn't…"

"Good… Everything will work out Dusty." He nuzzled him gently. "I know it will…"

Dusty nuzzled back. "Right…"

Skipper got up, Dusty standing with him. "Come on, how about we get you some cider down at The Stable to get your mind off things? Don't want Rainbow Dash seeing you like this when she arrives."

"Yeah… good idea."

"Then let's go."


	3. Fire!

Dusty calmed down a bit after talking with Skipper, Chug and Sparky over Cider at The Stable.

"We've sent messages all around Equestria asking if anypony knows about fixing gearboxes, we got your name out there Dusty." Sparky explained.

"We'll find somepony, just gotta sit tight." Chug added.

Dusty nodded. "Thanks guys."

Skipper grazed Dusty's back with his wing. "It'll be okay."

"Right…"

"Hey, hot shot!"

Dusty's ears perked up at the sound of a familiar voice. He grinned as he looked over to the doorway to see a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, grinning at him.

"Rainbow Dash!" he got up and hurried over to her.

The two threw their front hooves around each other, giving a tight hug.

"So good to see you!" he said, nuzzling her.

She giggled. "It's good to see you too. Sorry I came so late in the day, it was a long flight from Ponyville to here."

"Don't be sorry, just glad you're here, come have a seat, I'll order you some cider."

Rainbow Dash licked her lips. "Oh… that sounds fantastic."

Dusty grinned leading her over to the table, pulling up a pillow for her to sit on.

Rainbow Dash nodded her thanks, sitting next to him. "Good to see everypony, hope you've all been well." She smiled. "Feels like it's been forever since I've been here."

"Well… It's been a long day." Skipper replied glancing at Dusty.

"Yeah… it has." _Should I tell her…? I really don't want to kill the mood… _

Rainbow Dash looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "What's up? You look sad."

Dusty sighed. "Dash… something has come up… I can't-"

"The answer is yes!"

Dusty jumped a little at the interjection he heard. He looked to the side to see Leadbottom trotting towards him, still freshly coated with Vitaminamulch.

"Yes…?" Dusty asked.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused.

"Of course you can have your old job back!" Leadbottom cheered.

"W-What…?" Dusty stammered. "I never-"

"Of course you'll have to start at minimum wage again and go through orientation but either way you're welcome back to crop dusting with me!"

Dusty looked as if somepony had just slapped him. He silently shook his head quickly.

Skipper stood up glaring a bit. "Now I'm sure Dusty appreciates your offer Leadbottom, but now is not the best time-"

"Ah come on, he's one of the best crop dusters I ever had and since he can't race no more I just thought it would be good to get him back in the saddle, even get his harness adjusted so it has his old feathers and carry a sprayer again."

_Don't know what's going on but I'm not liking this. _Rainbow Dash thought as she got up and stood beside Skipper, snorting at Leadbottom. "What the hay are you talking about?! Dusty is never going back to that life!"

Sparky and Chug joined her. "Yeah! He's not crop dusting ever again!"

"Never!"

"And on that matter… Ya bug him again and you'll have to deal with all of us! Right Dust-" Dash looked to where Dusty was sitting to find him gone. "Oh no…"

"Dusty?!"

* * *

><p><em>I can still do this… It's just a gearbox…<em>

Dusty had snuck out during the fight back to his hangar and got his harness hooked back on. He was now flying over the fields, the moon being his only source of light. He looked at his right front hoof at the bracelet that was now attached to it. It was given to him after he had come back from the field by Dottie.

"_You can still fly, but I'm giving this for a safety precaution. If it goes off, pull back on power." _was what she told him.

He shook his head.

_Let's see how far I can go._

He flapped his wings harder, racing over the fields. He was starting to get up the speeds he usually got up to in his races. He went up, deciding to do a dive before the alarm on the bracelet start going off, its red light flashing. The pain returned as well, this time it wasn't as bad but it still hurt.

He pulled back on the power, cringing a little at the pain.

_Ugh…._ He shook his head quickly, but didn't expect to see powerlines coming up. "WAH!" Dusty ducked under them, almost clipping them with his wings.

_Phew…_ He looked back and grinned a little. "Nailed it."

He looked back to see the Fill N Fly coming into view, he decided to try doing a turn over it.

_C'mon wings don't fail me now… Maybe I can get past the speeds without setting the alarm off… It's a machine not a mind reader…_

As he started his turn over his wings stopped momentarily, sending him into a dive. He panicked a little, trying to flap his wings again. They started too right before he hit the ground, saving him from a hard fall… but went flying right into a bunch of cans of corn oil and crashed into a pole.

"Ow…" he groaned, rubbing his head.

He looked around, glad to see no pony had seen him crash and that the most of the damage done was just knocked over corn oil cans.

"Phew…"

ZZRRT!

_Huh?_

He looked around again, trying to figure out where the noise came from. He scanned the area till he saw something. It was a loose wire near one of the poles that was letting off some sparks… one of them landing on the pool of corn oil he had just created.

His eyes shrunk. "Oh no…"

KABOOM!

He got blown back into a pole, some smoke getting in his face. He coughed a bit, rubbing his eyes a bit before opening them. They went wide as he saw a huge fire that was now before him.

"Oh… Horse feathers…" He jumped back, looking around panicking a little.

"FIRE!"

At The Stable, the others heard the commotion looking outside, seeing the smoke and light from the flames.

"The Fill N' Fly!"

"I'll get the shut off valve!" Chug said breaking into a gallop. Sparky went the other way.

"I'll get Mayday!"

Rainbow Dash hurried over to Dusty. "What the hay happened?!"

Dusty lowered his head a little. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"COMING THROUGH!"

A siren wailed as a red Unicorn with a black and grey mane came galloping over to the fire. Propwash Junction's local fire stallion, Mayday.

"We need to put this out before this spreads." he instructed.

Sparky hurried over with the fire hose he had hooked up, levitating it over to Mayday. Mayday took it and started to work on putting out the fire… only to run into a small problem.

Holes started to pop up in the hose as leaks sprung up. Sparky looked at it confused before trying to cover them with his hooves… The pressure built before flinging him right into Chug.

"OOF!"

"Got ya!"

"Thanks."

The water stream died down. Mayday dropped the hose looking around before spotting the water tower, as an idea came to him.

"Hey! Listen up, I got a plan but I need all the help I can get!" He quickly explained before they hurried over. Dottie and Sparky got the others hooked up with ropes to pull the water tower over as they started undoing screws in hopes to loosen it a bit.

They all pulled as hard as they could, struggling a bit before it fell finally, bursting open like a dam as water gushed out putting out the flames… But also flooding the workshop.

They were silent catching their breaths.

Dusty swallowed hard feeling guilty, looking down as an old flyer of him when he had first won the Wings Around Equestria floated over singed.

_This is all my fault…_


	4. An Alternative

Word got out quick about the fire that had occurred last night. Everypony in Propwash Junction looked at the now scorched Fill N Fly nervously as they saw Mayday talking to a rather large lime colored Unicorn with a blue mane that had a blue, black and white uniform on. He had a smaller unicorn beside him that was levitating a clipboard.

Chug squinted his eyes a little, reading the lettering on the big Unicorn's sleeve.

"T… M… S… T?"

Dottie shook her head. "We're in big trouble…"

Dusty lowered his head feeling a pang of guilt. Dash brought a wing around him.

"Is… Is that guy writing down everything that I say?" Mayday asked looking at the unicorn with the clipboard.

"Yes."

Mayday was silent for a moment. "... And that?"

"Yes." The green unicorn said, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

"And… THAT?"

"YES!"

Things were silent before Mayday gulped a bit.

"Oh sugarcube…"

"Who is this guy again?" Dusty asked quietly as Mayday and the Unicorn went on.

"If I heard right his name is Ryker, he's one of the top fire investigators in Equestria." Sparky answered.

"Were you on the scene within the 10 minute time period?" Ryker asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well…" Mayday chuckled nervously giving a sheepish smile. "I didn't exactly have time to look at the clock… But I was there as soon as I could!"

Ryker nodded, eyeing the broken hose and water tower. "And this is your way of putting out a fire?"

"W-Well no! Not usually but we don't have many emergencies here in Propwash-"

"The law is still the law. After looking over the facts I can not deem Propwash Junction as safe. Unless Mr. Mayday here gets his equipment repaired and shapes up and acquires a second firefighter I can not allow Propwash Junction to stay open."

"W-Wait!" Dusty stepped up. "This was my fault not his-"

"Dusty it was an accident." Mayday said quietly looking to him for a moment. "It wasn't your fault."

A few hours later, after Ryker and his assistant had left, Skipper had gathered everypony in town, making the announcement.

As soon as the words left his mouth he bit back a growl as the sounds of panic soon stirred.

"Propwash Junction just got shut down!?" Leadbottom exclaimed.

"How're we gonna fly out!? HOW'RE PONIES GOING TO FLY IN!?"

"We can't!"

Another scoffed rolling their eyes. "Well there goes the Corn Festival."

A Pegasus wearing a corncob costume sniffled. "But I already finished my corn cob costume." She whimpered.

More and more complaints grew quickly.

Skipper growled before letting out a mighty roar, as the crowd fell silent, looking at the dragon with surprised looks.

"Now… Dottie? Sparky? Take it from here… And if ANYPONY gets any idea's they will be given the Jolly Wrench Dragon punishment… And as anypony who's ever broken my windows as foals know… This is not one you want." He eyed a few ponies in the crowd before stepping back allowing the two unicorns to step up.

Sparky held up a series of pictures for ponies to see as Dottie started to explain.

"We know things are pretty bad right now, but we got a plan. We're gonna get Mayday's equipment all fixed up as you can see here. A new hose, new siren, and some new spells to help with putting out fires. Sparky is also gonna help him get healed up in his legs so he'll be quicker. In turn we'll have a brand new Maday!"

Sparky looked at one of the drawings. "Oo he's gonna get rocket boosters?"

Chug grinned. "Heck yeah! But um… Don't let them get near any flames since… Fuel and flames don't exactly mix."

"But… He's a firefighter…"

Dottie cleared her throat. "Anyways… Now we just need a second firefighter-"

"Good luck with that!" Leadbottom interrupted. "It's FIRE SEASON. Where're we going to find a second firefighter-"

Skipper roared aiming his head upward so flames flew into the air. Silence fell as several ponies stepped as far away from Leadbottom as possible.

"You! Front and center!"

Leadbottom gulped.

Skipper narrowed his eyes. "Fine… If you won't step up… I'll just aim."

Leadbottom took off as Skipper aimed managing to burn a bit of his tail off before he disappeared around the corner.

"Now… Anypony ELSE wanna complain?"

No one spoke up.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>Dusty snuck away while Skipper was dealing with the crowd, going over to Mayday's hangar. He looked in keeping quiet, finding the old Unicorn looking at pictures, a saddened look on his face.<p>

"Knock, knock…" He said quietly frowning.

Mayday jumped a bit looking over to him. "O-Oh Dusty… What can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to see how you're doing…"

"Just collecting my thoughts…" Mayday sighed.

Dusty frowned coming inside. "Care to share?"

Mayday gazed at the ground. "Maybe… it's time I hung up the gear… I'm old…"

Dusty shook his head. "No, come on Mayday… There's plenty of firefighting left in you." Dusty looked over to wall, giving a smile as he looked at the rewards. "I mean, look at this firefighter of the year… your bronze star-"

"Old and tarnished… like me…"

"That's not true…" Dusty glanced at the pictures trying to think of something to say, when his eyes landed on an old photograph. "Hey wait a minute…" He looked closer. "Is… Is this you with an Artificial Pegasus?"

Mayday looked with him. "Hm? Oh yes… It was a very long time ago… Artifical Pegasi were some of the first aerial firefighters since their harnesses could be easily modified to carry and drop water. Now these days both normal and Artificial Pegasi can do it with the help of having the right wings to gather water from the air to form clouds… amazing how far it has come since then…"

"Having… the right wings?"

"It was something only Artificial Pegasi could do for a long time since their wings could be easily changed. Like the crop duster feathers you used to have were for keeping the fertilizer you spread on it's set path. The feathers for those firefighters had did what I just told you."

"Then… how do regular Pegasi get the ability? Is like having air glider feathers?"

Mayday rubbed the back of his neck, thinking.

"No… It was something ponies tried at first but then dropped. There were spells developed so Pegasi could do it but… Ah now I remember."

Mayday got up, levitating one of the pictures down to show Dusty. Dusty looked to see Mayday back when he was little younger standing next to a young Pegasus whose wings had an interesting cloud pattern to the tips.

"This stallion you see here is an old friend of mine, Blade Ranger. He takes normal Pegasi and trains them to become great firefighters… I don't know why but… any Pegasi that has been trained under him, always came out with wings like his. Notice how different they are?"

Dusty nodded. "They're much bigger than the usual wings a Pegasus has, the feathers are longer too… and those cloud patterns…"

Mayday hung the picture back up. "I don't know why it happens but… it only happens under his training… I swear I've also seen Unicorns and Earth Ponies go up to where he is to be trained and come back as Pegasi with those wings… it's completely bizarre… but amazing too..."

Dusty's eyes got a little wide. _Earth Ponies… Coming out as Pegasi? _ He thought, before his thoughts went back to the state of the town as an idea began to form. "Say… Mayday…"

"Hm?"

"What if **I **became our second firefighter?" He asked grinning a little.

Mayday got a surprised look. "You… You would do that?" he frowned a little. "But what about your racing?"

Dusty shook his head quickly. "That can wait! Right now we gotta get Propwash reopened. Dottie and Sparky will get you up to date, and I'll go and get certified!" He said getting a bit of an excited look. _I can at least be of some use… I won't have to go super fast to put out fires… _

_And the reason we're in this mess in the first place is because of me…. I won't let Ryker take this town down with me…_

"Alright…" Mayday smiled. "Thank you Dusty… Really… Thank you…"

Dusty smiled back. "We'll get out of this mess… I promise."

* * *

><p>Mayday sent a message out to Blade Ranger after Dusty had left. During that, Dusty had packed his saddlebags and was getting ready to head out… only to be stopped by somepony tugging on his mane.<p>

He looked to see Rainbow Dash behind him.

"Dash?" he asked surprised. "I thought you would've headed home after yesterday."

"Like I'd leave after a big accident and hearing the town is being shut down, sides, little stuck remember?"

Dusty shook his head. "Dash, reason we have an air port is for us Tech Ponies, you're a magic flyer through and through, we have the tower so we can keep track of who flies in and out since we rely on radios here."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Well, I think you guys could just use some help and I don't think it be fair to fly off while everyone is grounded, but enough of that…"

"Okay… What's up?"

Rainbow Dash got a worried look. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Dottie told me… Dusty, this isn't something you can take lightly."

"I know… but I gotta be able to help the town and… I want to be useful some how."

"When have you ever been useless? You're just a little busted up right now."

"Hence me doing this… I don't know if I'll be able to go back to racing, but if I can do something else… something that can help the town… then I'll do it. I'm willing to take the risks."

He started heading towards the road, Rainbow Dash following right behind him.

Dottie, Chug, Skipper, Sparky and Mayday were waiting for him there to send him off.

"Road is all clear." Chug said with a smile.

Dusty smiled back. "Thanks Chug."

He shared a hug with each of them before getting into position to fly.

"Wait!" Rainbow Dash said, trotting up to him.

He looked at her confused. "Dash, I'm going no matter what."

"I know… I… I just don't want you getting hurt…" she looked him straight in the eyes. "Maybe… Maybe I could come with you."

Dusty shook his head. "No, then you'd be risking yourself as well… Dash, there would be no point in you coming and training with me, you don't live in Propwash Junction and I think Ponyville is well covered in firefighters… and it's not your dream." he tipped her chin up a little. "You want to be a Wonderbolt… I've known that about you since we met… I don't want you sacrificing your dream over me… and I need to do this on my own… While I'm gone though… Help take care of Propwash for me, okay?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, sniffling a little. "O-Okay…"

Dusty nuzzled her, and she nuzzled back.

"You better come back in one piece…" she whispered.

"I promise… as friends I promise I'll come back."

He pulled away. "I gotta go, I'll see you when I get back."

Dusty got into position before taking to the skies, his friends waving goodbye as he flew off into the distance.

Rainbow Dash sat down sighing. Dottie put a hoof on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay Dash… He's a grown stallion, he can take care of himself."

"That doesn't mean I'm not gonna worry." She said. "That's part of my job as his friend… But I know he'll do it… He trained in the Jolly Wrenches too… They never give up… And he hasn't either."

_Just please keep your promise Dusty…._

_Come back alive…_


	5. Piston Peak Air Attack

It was a long flight. Dusty glanced down at his bracelet a few times frowning. _I really hope no one connects the dots that this thing isn't for fashion. Cause I am NOT pulling a Rarity…_ He shuddered a bit at the mental image he got of himself acting like Rarity. He liked her just fine as one of Rainbow Dash's friends but he would rather never fly again than do what she did.

_Ugh, masculinity is fading with just that mental image…._

He shook his head and focused as the signs started to show where he was.

_Piston Peak National Park._ Dusty thought, soaring over the forest watching, some of the creatures go about their business. Some bears and deer, a few rabbits.

He did a quick G-vertical as a geyser went off in the ground, laughing a little as some of the droplets hit him.

The park itself was gorgeous, and the air was fresh and clean.

Dusty looked down as he flew over the lodge, just catching a white-ish looking stallion telling a large red Earth Pony to wipe his hooves before he entered.

_Yeesh what a jerk. What is he, the mud police?_

Dusty began his trot as he came in for a landing at the Air Attack base.

It was strangely quiet. The stallion began walking off the runway looking around a bit. He could see a Unicorn in a tower cleaning the windows, looking half asleep.

There was a large grey dragon wearing headphones listening to a radio, looking at it intently, muttering: "SCORE!" every now and then.

There was a light yellow Pegasus, laying in the sun, singing a bit to another radio playing somewhere. Her voice was quiet as she relaxed, eyes closed looking like she was going to fall asleep.

_These are the firefighters?_

He jumped hearing a loud clang.

"OW! HORSE APPLES!" A voice yelled as Dusty squinted a bit, seeing inside a workshop a Unicorn kicking something aside. _Guess it hit him somewhere…_ He thought scrunching his nose a little.

These were the great firefighters that Mayday's friend trained? They looked like they'd be more suited to watching it on TV then actually living it.

Dusty shook his head. _Hmph… Great sunbathers is more like it…_ He started back towards the runway when…

"LEEEEEEEEERRROOOOY JENKINS!" Someone screamed as a smaller dragon jumped over Dusty's head, nearly colliding with him.

He screamed, and jumped back. "Whoa whoa WHOA!"

The dragon, who had no wings laughed as he landed upright from doing a somersault. "Oh yeah!"

"DRIP!" Another voice snarled as more dragons came into view. "What in Equestria is wrong with you!? You nearly took his head off!" One, wearing an armband with Piston Peak Air Attack on it growled at him, some sparks forming.

The dragon gave a sheepish grin. Dusty took note almost all of them had shades of yellow on them somewhere except for one who was a rusty orange color. "Black Out said it was okay to go!"

"I did?" A smaller one with brown eyes blinked, looking genuinely confused.

"You did?" The one who seemed to be in charge asked, raising an eyeridge.

"He totally said "It's okay to go dude!" The one called Drip said, making his claws make a movement as if mocking someone with a grin.

"Ugh…" The one with the armband rolled her eyes. "If I had a bit for every time I heard THAT one… We would be able to buy a gem mine."

Drip hummed in thought. "Well… If you let us start bugging the tourists to do stunts for hire Dynamite-"

Dynamite, living up to her name, blew a burst of fire into the air. It reminded Dusty eerily of Skipper's preferred way to get silence out of a crowd as it too made the two dragons jump back, Drip going silent.

"That's what I thought."

_It's like looking at a female wingless Skipper…_ Dusty thought making note that maybe not ALL of the firefighters were lazy. "Um… Excuse me? I'm looking for Piston Peak Air Attack."

"You are there!" Drip cheered, jumping up, fear of getting fire blown in his face completely forgotten.

"Copy that Heavy!" Blackout said as they butted, heads blowing smoke rings.

Dusty blinked.

"Serving the beautiful V6 valley since 1926...You must be the trainee…" Dynamite rolled her eyes as she went over to the boys. "We heard you were comin'. I'm Dynamite… That's Blackout…" She gestured to the one who was mostly black in coloring but had yellow streaks along his spines. "Pinecone, Avalanche."

"HELLO!" A larger one who had similar coloring to Drip screamed. The rusty orange dragon nodded silently.

"And Evil Ke-numbskull overthere is… Drip."

Said dragon was doing a headstand before falling over. "Anyone see that?"

Dynamite face-clawed as Dusty nodded, clearing his throat, feeling a little awkward.

"It's nice to meet you… I'm Dusty, Dusty Crophopper-"

The Pegasus who had been sunning herself opened her eyes as they got wide. "Dusty Crophopper? DUSTY CROPHOPPER?!" She squealed.

"HIT THE DECK!" Drip screamed, as she trotted over ,leaping over them before standing in front of Dusty wings spread. The dragons ducked for cover as the stallion was left alone with her. She was up close, much taller than Dusty expected he had to look up a bit to look her in the eyes, she had a good head or so of height on him.

"The air racer!?"

"Uh-yeah-"

"I'm your biggest fan!" She squealed getting closer blinking a little as a small look of confusion came onto her face. "You're smaller than I thought."

Dusty turned a little red embarrassed. _Not my fault I'm not FREAKISHLY TALL! _"Um-"

"But that's okay!" She grinned before flipping her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm Dipper that's what everyone calls me!"

"Okay, well it's nice to meet you Mrs-" Dusty started.

"Miss." Dipper corrected.

"Miss?"

"Yeah."

"Miss Dipper."

"Yep." She got closer to his face. "Rawr!"

Dusty blinked before looking away. "Well it's nice to meet you… Um…" He looked over to Dynamite and her team. "I'm looking for Blade Ranger."

"He's out scouting for spotfires, he should be back in a few." Dynamite answered.

"Thanks."

Dipper giggled. "So what brings an air racer like you here?"

"Well um… I'm between races right now so I'm helping out a friend-"

Dipper squealed. "HOW SWEET! YOU REALLY ARE AMAZING!"

Dusty gave a sheepish look. "T-Thanks…"

"You're welcome." She grinned. "... You know… I am single."

Dusty blinked. That was a weird thing to say. "Um… Good for you?" He said, confused. _This is weird… _Dusty thought.

_HE WILL BE MINE. _Dipper thought.

Dynamite shook her head. "Don't mind her…"

"Okay…"

"This is the trainee?"

Dusty looked over to see a green dragon with black, white and orange feathered wings was now sitting next to Dynamite, his brown eyes narrowed.

_Whoa where did he come from?_

"Yep, this is him." Dynamite answered.

The dragon got up, looking Dusty over.

"Um… hi… I'm Dusty…"

The dragon nodded. "Windlifter…" he continued his stare before pulling away, closing his eyes.

"Hm… The drums…"

Dusty titled his head. "Huh…?"

"The one the Lakota call Hayoka beats his drum with the wind to make thunder and with thunder comes lightning and with lightning… comes fire."

"Um…"

Dipper trotted over to Windlifter. "I don't hear any drums, stop scaring our guest Wind-"

"Shh!"

The alarms went off.

"Attention all firefighters, a wildfire has broken out."

Windlifter gave Dipper a look as if to say "I told you so."

The Unicorn Dusty had seen earlier trotted up. "Come on boys let's load up!" He looked to the tower. "PATCH! Drop the needle!"

The Unicorn named Patch nodded, grabbed a record off a shelf and putting it on a player. Rock and Roll music came over the intercom as everyone started moving about the base.

"It's an actual fire?" Dusty asked.

"Oh yeah! You guys only hear about the big ones!" Dipper said as she hurried over to what appeared to be a loading area. Windlifter joined her, spreading his wings out as Dipper did the same.

The Unicorn trotted over to them, casting a spell that made clouds appear that were a pinkish red color.

_Whoa…_

Dusty looked to see where Dynamite and her crew had gone to see them suiting up with what appeared to be fake wings on their backs and hopping onto the grey dragon's back he had seen earlier.

Soon as that was all done they took off.

"I gotta see this." Dusty said as he followed after them.

He followed them out to an area of the forest, where a large smokestack had formed.

"Whoa.."

There was something moving in the distance, Dusty squinted a bit. _What is that…?_

Suddenly, a white Pegasus, wearing a red and black uniform emerged through the smoke, his wings catching the sunlight. _Whoa!_

He quickly went on to drop a reddish substance over part of the fire with clouds similar to Dipper and Windlifters that faded after they finished dropping the substance. "Dipper, set up for a drop and feed the head of the fire!"

"Copy that!" Dipper replied doing as told.

Dusty watched in amazement as the firefighters worked, dropping the red substance that was in the clouds before the clouds vanished. After Dipper finished, Windlifter took his turn.

_Okay… So they are fit for firefighting… just misleading on their off time…_

"Alright, let's get some claws on the ground, Cabbie!" the Pegasus shouted.

"Copy that!"

Dynamite and her crew grinned looking at the ground below them. "Let's do this Cabbie!"

"Let's ride the invisible elevator boys!" Drip cheered.

Cabbie rolled his eyes as he flew into position. "I will never understand why you gem crunchers would want to jump off a perfectly capable dragon!"

"We're not jumping off a perfectly capable dragon…" Dynamite started. "We're jumping off of YOU!"

They all cheered as they jumped off, gliding with the artificial wings until they came in for a landing.

"Alright, we're good!" She reported once they hit the ground safely.

"Alright Dynamite, get a line started, let's stop it in it's tracks."

The team quickly got to work, moving debris and slashing through fallen tree's with their claws to create a barrier.

The Pegasus looked over the progress and nodded to himself… Jumping a bit when Dusty flew by him. "HEY!"

"Uh, sorry!"

"GET OUTTA THIS AIRSPACE!" He yelled.

Dusty tried to apologize but yelped as he got covered in the reddish substance coloring him mostly pink. "Oh… Uh oh." Dipper grinned sheepishly.

Dusty coughed a little wobbling a bit as he tried to get balanced again.

_This is embarrassing… _He thought.

The Pegasus rolled his eyes.

_What an IDIOT._

The Pegasus turned his attention back to the fire before noticing down below a herd of deer running by, one was falling behind and a tree was coming down.

He narrowed his eyes swooping down and picking the deer up with his front hooves with claw like devices that were attached to the end of them and getting it out of the way of the falling tree and setting it back down.

He sighed in relief, flying back up to join the others, seeing the job was done. His eyes then landed on Dusty again, a glare fixed on him.

Dusty gulped.

_My luck just really sucks right now…_

* * *

><p>After the fire was completely out Dusty was brought back to base… and got the pinkish red substance washed off with a hose… with cold water.<p>

"WAH! THAT'S COLD!" he yelped.

"Take it like a stallion!" The Unicorn using it said as he made sure to hit the wings as well, turning the spray down slightly to not damage them before turning it on full blast.

"GAH!"

"There." He grinned turning it off. "That oughta do it."

Dusty shivered, shaking the water off of him. _Evil… EVIL Unicorn!_

The Pegasus from earlier walked over, still having a bit of a glare fixed on Dusty.

"Just wait a few minutes to dry off then you can fly back to the lodge and be with all the other tourists and watch where you are flying next time."

He turned away to leave.

"W-Wait I'm not a tourist I'm-"

"He's the trainee, Blade." Windlifter interjected.

Blade stopped, turning around to Dusty, giving a questioning look.

"You kidding me? You're the one Mayday talked about in his letter? You're the Artificial Pegasus?"

Dusty nodded, gulping a little. "Yes…"

Dipper trotted over. "He's not just any Artificial Pegasus Blade! This is Dusty Crophopper! You know, that famous racer?"

Blade rolled his eyes. "And?"

_I'm doomed… _Dusty thought.

Dipper gasped. "And?! Blade, he raced all around Equestria. Didn't ya Dusty? Go on tell him!"

"Um… Yeah I uh… I guess… yeah… I did that."

"Was all of Equestria on fire?" Blade asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dusty gave Blade a look as if asking: "Are you insane?" before answering slowly. "Was all of Equestria… on fire? … No?"

Blade shook his head before looking over the Unicorn that had cleaned Dusty off.

"MARU!" he shouted.

Maru looked up from his work, lifting up the welding mask he was wearing. "WHAT?"

Blade gestured to Dusty with his wing. "Rip off his racing gear!"

Dusty's eyes got wide. "WHAT!?"

"And cut his tail short!"

"... WHAT!?"

Maru grinned evilly, readying his blow torch. "Mehehehe."

Dusty gulped. "Um… Can't we um… NOT do that!?" _MY TAIL!_

"Too late!" Maru shouted as he levitated Dusty over, cutting his tail short. "Snip snip!"

Dusty yelped in surprise as he saw what was cut off hit the floor. "HEY!" He frowned. "... Please tell me that's gonna grow back…"

"In time, but you won't want a tail that long when going into fires." Maru said as he took Dusty's wings off to work on them. "Can get caught on a tree or catch fire and then FWOOSH, up in flames."

Dusty cringed at the mental image. _He's just as bad as Dottie with being vivid and specific…_

After a bit, Maru re-fastened Dusty's wings on and gave him his fire suit. "There, got the special feathers on, give 'em a try."

Dusty flapped them, yelping when they moved a bit too quickly as he hit his head on one. "OW!"

"Outside genius!"

Dusty rubbed his head. "Noted." He looked ahead seeing a wall with several pictures on it.

"Hey, you got a Wall of Fame just like the Jolly Wrenches." He went over to it looking at the pictures smiling a little. "What's the deal? What do you gotta do to get your picture up here?" He asked looking over to Maru.

Maru looked at him before going back to putting his tools away. "Crash."

Dusty frowned. "Oh…"

"Dangerous work, but that's the life of a firefighter." He replied looking over to him. "They fly in when others are flying out… Risking their lives for ponies they don't even know."

Dusty looked back to the pictures and lowered his head a bit in respect.

"It takes a special kind of pony."


	6. Life on Base

Blade guided Dusty over a river leading to a canyon with jagged rocks and a large bridge.

"Augurin Canyon, our own little obstacle course." He explained, as he gestured to the area. "Your first task is to get through this, go through the rocks then under the bridge. Treat it as if you're actually in a fire… Low and fast."

"Low and fast." Dusty grinned. "My kind of game."

Blade scowled. "Overconfidence, the kind of talk that could get you killed!"

Dusty sighed as he swooped down, diving and turning through the rocks. He was speeding up unconsciously, feeling a charge of adrenaline starting up.

_Yes…! Just like the obstacle course during the Wings Around Equestria!_

He was speeding to go under the bridge when his bracelet's alarm started to go off. Dusty gasped and slowed down flapping his wings a bit harder to keep in place.

"Now why'd you pull back!?" Blade yelled flying over.

"I-I uh, I thought um… T-The bridge is re-really low?"

Blade just fixed him another glare. "If this had been a downdraft you'd be dead."

Dusty hung his head a little sighing. "Got it…"

Afterward, Blade brought him over to the lake.

"Watch her…" He instructed, gesturing to Dipper as she soared over the collecting water from the air and the lake below with her wings as small clouds formed in them. "Yours have a spell on them to enable a similar reaction. Go."

Dusty nodded before trying… and flopping as he wound up getting a faceful of water.

"GACK!"

Dipper shook her head as Blade rolled his eyes.

"Did his parents never teach him how to swim?" He commented quietly as Dusty pulled himself out of the water.

"Be nice." Dipper said quietly.

"Tell that to the trainee purposely giving me a headache."

* * *

><p>Blade stood on the ground watching Dusty fly over head. <em>Come on… It's like shooting fish in a barrel… You can at least do THIS!<em>

The task was to put out several large metal drums that had fires burning in them.

Dusty sped over, dropping water… Missing.

"Too soon!"

He tried again, moving higher, believing he'd get more coverage.

All of the fires were still lit and Blade was looking even more annoyed than before.

"TOO HIGH!" He barked, stamping one of his hooves.

Dusty groaned and banked around trying once more only lower.

Only one went out.

"Too low!"

Dusty sighed, flying upwards to get another load.

"Those crops of yours… They die a lot?" Blade asked over the radio.

"UGH!"

_I swear if this was a stupid field of stupid dying grass and I had a stupid sprayer I'd show him!_

Dusty went on with this exercise for a good long time before Blade took him in for other knowledge he would need to know about firefighting. This was spread out over days but was still a lot to take in at once.

_Blade's Fire Fighting School of Hard Knocks… Dash, I might die… You can have my trophies… _

One night, when he was just about to sleep he heard a giggle as his eyes opened.

_What was that?_

He looked up to see Dipper looking in as she quickly ducked back down. Dusty shuddered, pulling his blanket further over himself.

_Didn't see that, didn't see that, I did NOT see that!_ He repeated over and over in his head, creeped out.

_This… is going to be harder than I thought…_

_And I might never sleep AGAIN._

* * *

><p>"So, what you think?" Maru asked Windlifter one day as they saw Dusty come in from practice with Blade while he was putting some tools away on a shelf.<p>

"Hm… A work in progress, but that's how we all were when we started." Windlifter answered.

Maru chuckled. "Even you, oh wise dragon of the peak?"

Windlifter gave a small smirk. "No pony or dragon is perfect."

"True, true… and what do THEY think?"

Windlifter trained his eyes on Dusty again.

"He already has a good heart, he just hasn't proven himself yet, but that will come in time…"

Maru nodded. "Just a matter of when… and hopefully it's before Blade tries to possibly break his wings in half. Apparently he pulled a dunce move and dumped some fire retardant on some campers' campfire."

Windlifter shook his head. "Rookie mistake…"

"Either way, Blade didn't have mercy."

The two looked over to see Dusty getting a scolding from Blade before trotting off. Dusty sighed before trotting off as well back to his hangar.

"This is gonna be a long training session for him." Maru said, shaking his head.

Windlifter nodded, watching Dusty go.

_Spirits of Piston Peak… I know he still has a long way to go before he is like us… but please watch over him._

* * *

><p>"This is Propwash Junction, over."<p>

Dusty smiled as he head Skipper's voice coming from the radio in his hangar. He quickly trotted over, stepping on the pedal to answer.

"This is Dusty, over."

"Good to hear your voice." Skipper said. "How are things up there?"

"It's coming along, harder than I thought it was going to be." Dusty answered, sighing a little. "But I'm doing my best."

"That's all anyone asks of you." Rainbow Dash commented.

Dusty smiled. "Thanks Dash… How is Mayday doing?"

"He's currently in surgery at the moment with Dottie and Sparky, but he's coming along in learning new spells. He'll be good as new when you come home."

"Good to hear."

"The Fill N Fly is coming along too, just taking it bit by bit to fix up the damage."

"Got ya… Miss you guys…"

"We miss you too… Keep us posted on your training, okay?"

"Will do."

Dusty's ears perked up at the sound of Patch's voice announcing something.

"Oh, better go, looks like something is up."

Dusty hung up, trotting out of his hangar to where everyone else was. Wasn't till he was outside could he make out what Patch was saying.

"Park superintendent approaching the base."

Dusty looked over to Windlifter and Dipper who were getting checked out by Maru.

"Who?" Dusty asked.

Maru scoffed, rolling his eyes. "The park superintendent, one of the most annoying ponies in all of Equestria."

"Oh no get that dirt away from me!" Dipper said in a mocking tone, causing Maru and Windlifter to chuckle a bit.

Windlifter look to Dusty, giving a bit of a serious look. "He bleaches his coat… DAILY."

Maru broke down into a full blown laugh. "Wants to be the ideal white stallion."

Dusty snorted a bit, trying to contain himself. _FOR REAL?!_

All of them looked to the road that lead to the base to see a well dressed Unicorn walking up. It was the same one Dusty had remembered seeing earlier.

_Oh so it's the mud police guy. _He thought, narrowing his eyes a little.

"Oh that's a long walk." the Unicorn groaned as he stretched a bit, making his way on to the base.

Blade came on over to greet him, his same stern look in his eyes.

Maru picked up his tools, trotting off. "I've got latrines to clean." he muttered as he walked past the Unicorn, bumping him a little on purpose to throw him off.

The Unicorn snorted at him. "And who writes your paychecks?" he asked, gesturing a hoof to himself. "Oh that's right, me."

Blade rolled his eyes. "What do you want Cad?"

Cad looked to Blade, giving an unimpressed look. "Well I got a complaint from one of my guests that one of your little Pegasi firefighters dumped that red pink stuff on their fire. I understand you have your jobs but dropping mud on people makes for sad campers, big party at my lodge makes for happy campers, ya understand?"

Blade snorted at him. "Well you've packed one too many happy campers into the park, and for the record it was a training exercise, I got a pony I need to certify." His eyes narrowed. "And with the conditions of the weather you're pushing the park to it's limits with how many guests you have."

As the two bickered, Dipper trotted over to Dusty, whispering to him. "He and Blade aren't on good terms, he got the higher ups to shift a huge amount of our budget into his lodge restoration project."

Dusty gave a bewildered look. "Are they nuts?!"

"Cad Spinner was named well… he's got a silver tongue."

The two looked back over to Blade and Cad who were now actually talking about the budget.

"We'd be able to be more efficient if we had money for more supplies, this base is being held together by bailing wire and DUCT TAPE!" Blade barked, gesturing to the whole base. He pointed over to a tower. "Maru had to rebuild that old tower by himself!"

Maru was by the tower as he waved a wrench in the air. "It's better than new!" he shouted.

_His favorite catch phrase… _Dusty thought as he turned his attention back to Cad and Blade.

"Well sorry Blade, but the lodge comes first."

Blade growled a little. "Well just tell your campers to stay at the lodge then till I'm done certifying my trainee then and you'll have no further complaints."

"Oh really and where is this trainee of yours?"

Blade glanced to where Dusty was. Cad followed his gaze, his eyes going wide.

"You're kidding me." Cad trotted over to Dusty, grinning widely. "You're hiding a legend up here Blade!"

Blade shook his head. "Cad… He's just another pony."

"JUST ANOTHER PONY?!" Cad exclaimed. "That's an understatement, this is the racing legend of Equestria." He looked to Dusty, striking a bit of a pose that looked familiar to Dusty. "Ripslinga!"

Dusty cringed at the name. _Wrong pony… _

"Um… It's… Dusty Crophopper…" Dusty corrected.

Cad was silent before he struck the pose again. "Crophoppa!"

Dusty winced a bit. _Still stings._

"Say, how would you like to shake hooves with the secretary of all of Equestria!? Oh oh and you know what I see… A high speed fly over the opening of my lodge with you as the star. What do you say to that?" he asked.

Dusty felt panic coming in. _Not in the condition I'm in… I'll push it too far-... Wait, I know just what to say._

"I'm thinking… it'll be dark." he answered, remembering part of his education in being a firefighter. They weren't allowed to fly after sunset since there would be risk of crashing. He was never so grateful for the education. He glanced over to Blade… who was giving a bit of a smirk.

Cad gave him a look before grinning again. "Well, you're still invited to the party at the lodge, now if you'll excuse me…"

Blade cleared his throat. "Don't we have other matters-"

"Nope, got everything settled, I got other things to worry about." Cad started making his way out. "Can't believe it, you have Dusty Cropslinger on your base. Heh, he's almost as famous as you." Cad gave a smirk. "Blazin' Blade."

Blade growled a bit before storming off, flapping his wings at Cad a little to get some dust on him.

Cad yelped trotting off shaking himself. "Yeck! Get itoff!Getitoff!"

Blade smirked a little as he trotted off to hangar.

"Blazin' Blade?" Dusty asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sh sh sh!" Dipper shushed, flapping her wings frantically.

"What?" Dusty asked confused. "All I said was Blazin' Blade-"

"SHHH!"

Dusty jumped a little. "What?"

Windlifter came over, his eyes having a serious look in them.

"Tonight… come to the main hangar."

_It's time he was welcomed into our team properly._

* * *

><p>Later that night, Dusty trotted over to the main hangar looking around before knocking on the door. "Uh… Hello?"<p>

A slot in the door opened up, showing only one of Maru's eyes. Dusty jumped a little, just seeing the one eye. Maru moved his head up so only his mouth was seen, grinning widely, showing his missing tooth.

"Password?" he asked.

"Um… you didn't tell me there was a password." Dusty answered, giving an unsure look.

Maru chuckled. "Right right hehe… It's inferno."

"Oh, okay." Dusty said, giving a smile.

Maru frowned, giving an unimpressed look. Then it clicked in Dusty's head.

"Oh! Inferno."

Maru closed the slot, opening the door. "Glad you could make it, come right on it."

Dusty nodded before trotting inside, seeing all the firefighters gathered around a TV with cups of cider.

"Hey Dusty!" Dipper squealed. "Glad you're here!"

Dusty gave a nervous smile. "Ehehe…"

She patted the area next to her that had a cup of cider. "And I saved you a spot right next to me!"

Dusty blinked before sitting beside her. "W-Well thanks-"

Dipper put one of her wings around him. They were soft… but that didn't help the awkwardness in anyway.

"They're real." She giggled.

Dusty went bright red. _Sweet Celestia HELP ME!_

"Alright quiet down everyone!" Maru shouted.

"QUIET!" Avalanche said, blowing some smoke rings.

Dusty looked to where Maru was to see him pull out a video tape. "My Micro Dogs? But that's a-"

"Ah ah." Drip interrupted. "Judge not a tape by its cover."

Maru pulled out the tape from it's cover putting it into the VHS player. A commercial came on for some lawyer thing before a show actually came on. Up beat music started to play, the Smoke Jumpers bobbed their heads to it. Dusty watched the screen intently as he saw two Pegasi fly into view over Canterlot, dressed in the armor of Celestia's soldiers. Only difference in their armor was the coloring and a small badge they had on the front that was focused on. A letter was taken from each word on the badge till it spelled out "CHoPs" on the screen.

"_CHoPs…?" What's "CHoPs?" _

The camera zoomed out, focusing on the two Pegasi as their names were shown on the screen. First was Blazin' Blade Ranger and then the Pegasus flying was introduced as Nick Loopin' Lopez.

Dusty's eyes went wide at the first name. "Wait… Blade was once a TV star?"

"Yep." Dipper sighed wistfully. "139 episodes of law breakin' love."

"QUIET!" Avalanche yelled.

Dipper quieted down and everyone focused on the show, watching Blade and his partner Nick do their thing. They patrolled Canterlot, chasing after ponies who were causing a ruckus. It baffled Dusty a lot to see Blade acting the way he was on the screen.

Nick and Blade finally caught one of the bad guys, cuffing his front hooves.

"Good move, partner." Blade said, nodding to Nick. Nick nodded back, giving a grin.

"Man, why you Choppies always ruining my fun?" The stallion complained.

Nick growled, his wings spread out. "You think knocking over frail ponies is fun you punk?!" He started making his way over to the stallion, eyes narrowed. "Why if I had a bit for every time-"

Blade raised one of his wings, holding him back. "Hey, hey Nick, it ain't worth it."

Nick snorted at the stallion.

Another armored guard ran up to them. "Hey guys! There's a fire at the Canterlot studio! We need your air assistance!"

"We're on it!"

Nick and Blade took off, flying towards the blazing studio. On the top of a studio was a mare calling for help, trapped by the fire. Blade nodded to Nick before swooping down, getting into a position to pick up the mare.

"SWOOSH!" The firefighters yelled as they all took a drink of their cider, save Dusty who decided to join in after.

Blade scooped the mare off the building, saving her from a falling billboard.

"You alright, miss?" Blade asked with a gentle smile.

Nick flew in, grinning at the mare. "Hey baby."

The mare giggled. "Oh, I am now."

Dusty couldn't help but snort a little. _Blade… and his friend… acting like flirts… I think the all of Equestria just turned upside down. _

The two stallions flew back to base, being greeted by their boss who wasn't too happy with them.

"Darn it you too, you're always going against my rules… but…" the Earth Pony sighed. "You Choppies did a good job."

Nick gave his partner a hoof bump. "Haha! Victory!"

Blade nodded, giving a small smile.

Nick nudged him a little. "And speaking of, looks like that mare has a sister."

The camera focused on the mare from earlier who had another mare beside her who was waving to Blade. It focused on the duo again, who gave each other a smirk.

"Good move, partner." Blade said.

Then the credits rolled.

"Ah that was great! Oh! Oh! Let's watch Super Pegasus!" Drip cheered.

"Super Pegasus!?" Cabbie exclaimed. "This show stinks!"

"You kidding?!" Dynamite scoffed. "This show is the best thing ever!"

"I'm with Cabbie." Windlifter mumbled.

The Smoke Jumpers continued arguing their case as Dusty got in front of the TV.

"Excuse me?" He asked trying to get their attention.

"I said this show stinks! Did you see how cheesy those lines were!?"

"You're just old and blind!"

"Excuse me?"

"If you don't wanna watch Super Pegasus then we can watch Trick or Trick-"

"Never!"

"Excuse me!?"

"QUIET!" Avalanche shouted.

All eyes were focused on Dusty.

Dusty looked to Avalanche. "Thank you." He looked to the others. "Guys… I'm curious. If Blade was so successful as a TV star then why did he give it up for firefighting? He seemed pretty content where he was."

"No one knows." Black Out started.

"It's a mysterious mystery." Drip said, waving his claws in the air in a wavy like fashion.

"I heard he went coo coo on the set!" Black Out said making a motion to indicate just how "coo coo" it might've been.

"In my experience, these things are highly classified." Cabbie added.

"CIA!" Avalanche shouted.

"Top secret." Dynamite said.

"Black Ops!"

"He'd probably tell us but then he'd have to kill us." Cabbie added again.

"I don't wanna die!"

Dynamite shook her head. "Look, just bottom line, it's his business and we keep out of it. He hates talking about it so don't ever bring it up around him, got it?"

Dusty nodded, moving away from the TV so Maru could get the next tape set up. Dusty made his way over to one of the windows, looking outside to see Blade perched on one of the cliff sides, watching the storm that was brewing. The question still couldn't leave his mind though.

_If you were so happy with where you were… why did you leave…?_


	7. Nightmares

"Attention all firefighters! Lightning storm came through and has caused a fire with a slow rate of spread!" Patch announced.

The firefighters stood at attention as they listened. Windlifter narrowed his eyes as he watched the trees sway.

"Rapid…" he whispered.

"Correction, rapid rate of spread." Patch added.

Windlifter nodded.

Blade came out, pacing back in forth in front of them. "Alright Mud Droppers, this is a big one. Let's work fast to put it out."

The firefighters all nodded.

He looked to Dusty. "Champ, you wait in the main hangar."

"What!?" Dusty exclaimed. "N-No!"

"Blade come on, give him a shot." Dipper said defensively.

Blade's eyes narrowed. "He's not certified."

"But-"

"He's. Not. CERTIFIED!" Blade snorted.

"Blade… Please…" Dusty pleaded. "I can do this…"

"We need every firefighter we got." Windlifter countered giving Blade "The Stare".

Blade shook his head, looking at Dusty with narrowed eyes. "... Maru."

"Yes boss?" Maru asked.

"Get every firefighter loaded up."

"Ooookay." he said, getting his equipment.

Dusty gave a grateful look. Blade snorted a little as he went to go get loaded up.

Maru gave the others their clouds before doing Dusty last… snapping a photo of him after he was done.

"What was that for…?" Dusty asked, blinking his eyes rapidly from the flash.

"... The Wall!" Maru answered before trotting off.

… _Thanks for the vote of confidence… _

"Ignore Maru, he does it to everyone." Dipper said as she took off.

Dusty followed after, trying to keep nervousness from kicking in as he saw the huge smoke stack in view. They went straight to work, the Smoke Jumpers already on the ground to help build a line to hold the fire back.

"Alright Champ, set up for a drop on the south side of the fire, split load."

Dusty nodded, bringing his clouds over to the area. He gave one of them a good kick, dropping his retardant… that dissipated before it could touch the fire.

"You dropped your load too early, it dissipated before it could reach the fire! Watch where you are next time!" Blade barked.

Dusty cringed, mentally scolding himself. _Uggggggh… Cut me a break some day will ya!?_

They continued on with their work, slowly getting the fire under control.

"Blade!" Dynamite shouted over the radio. "We got a situation down here!"

"Report."

"The fire jumped a line, we need a drop!"

Blade looked down below to see the dragons trapped in by burning branches. "Copy that, Dipper set up for a drop-"

"I see them, I got it!" Dusty shouted, making his way over to the Smoke Jumpers. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on them. He got into position, kicking his clouds at just the right moment, the fire retardant in them putting out the fire around the Smoke Jumpers.

"Alright! We're clear!" Dynamite shouted as she and her crew made their way out.

"That's my Dustmuffin!" Dipper cheered.

"Don't start celebrating yet." Blade chimed in. "We still got a lot of work to do, head back to base and reload."

Dusty nodded. "Copy that."

* * *

><p>After awhile, all returned to base but the Smoke Jumpers.<p>

"But… we didn't even finish…" Dusty said, looking out towards where the fire was.

"It's under control." Dipper said, grinning. "The Smoke Jumpers are gonna keep an eye on it for the night so there's nothing to worry about. They'll keep everything safe."

"Okay…"

"Hey, you did a great job out there by the way." Dipper nudged him with one of his wings. "Way to save the Smoke Jumpers."

"Just did what I had to do so I just-"

"You could've gotten yourself killed today."

Dusty gulped as he looked over to Blade. He had a very unimpressed look that would scare any pony.

"That could've been you spread out all over the forest instead of the fire retardant, watch your altitude next time and wait for my orders. Don't' start celebrating that certification just yet." Blade turned away before trotting off, leaving Dusty alone with Dipper.

Dusty hung his head, sighing. "Great…"

"Oh don't worry Dustmuffin that's just his way of saying good job."

Dusty sighed. "Yeah… Good job alright…" He mumbled. _I screwed up…. BAD._

She brought a wing around him. "Hey… it'll work out."

Dusty nodded before starting to walk away. "I… I'm gonna lay down for a bit-"

"Wait, Dustmuffin I thought we could maybe hang out for a bit since it just the few of us at the base right now." She smiled a little. "We could watch CHoPs together."

Dusty shook his head. "Not really in the mood right now…"

"Ah come on Dustmuffin!" She trotted up beside him, brushing him with her wing. "It'll get your mind off things."

Dusty winced a little, his back was acting up again and he really wasn't in the mood for this. "Dipper please no-"

"Just one ep-"

Dusty stopped, stomping one of his hooves, looking Dipper right in the eyes. "I SAID NOT RIGHT NOW!"

Dipper stopped short stepping back. "I…"

Dusty held his glare before his look softened, lowering his head. "I… I need to be alone."

He galloped away towards his hangar, slamming the door. He slipped off his harness and firesuit, throwing himself onto his bed, burying himself under the covers.

_I don't know if I can do this anymore… _

Outside Dipper looked into his hangar concerned.

"Dusty…" she whispered.

"Just what in Equestria are you doing missy!?"

Dipper looked up, surprised to see Maru off to the side. "M-Maru…"

Maru looked unamused as he glared. "The stallion wants to have some alone time… Do you realize how creepy that looks standing in front of his window?"

"B-But I'm just-"

"Lil Dipper…" Maru gave her a warning look.

She lowered herself a little, hearing her nickname. "I just wanted to cheer him up…"

Maru sighed going up to her lifting her head up with one of his hooves. "I know… But this isn't going about it the right way… Have you even heard yourself the last few days?"

Dipper thought for a moment over everything she had said to Dusty since he had arrived at the base. Her eyes shrunk a little as she remembered some of the faces he made.

"Oh Celestia…"

"Yeeaaah…" Maru got up in her face giving his best "creepy" grin. "Hi! I know we just met but I think we're SO perfect for one another, so wanna go out with me!? And maybe have my kids?!"

Dipper cringed. "Please tell me I didn't say that last part."

"Implying." Maru backed up a little. "Implied you basically wanted him all to yourself… And also, all the asking him the other night about past special someponies?"

Dipper lowered her head. "Ugh… I've been so stupidly selfish… I…" she sighed. "Oh Celestia… what have I done?"

"You got excited… A little too excited but honestly… It's not the first time someone here's gotten that treatment and no it wasn't you back then." Maru explained.

"I see…" Dipper sighed again. "I want to make it up to him… he looks so sad right now…"

"Then give him a chance to relax a little, apologize when you get a chance and be the mare I know you are. That sweet upbeat firefighter who never gives up…" Maru nuzzled her a little. "Alright?"

Dipper nuzzled back. "Alright… Hey Maru?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"I'm hoping he does.. but do you think… he'll ever be accepted by… you know?"

"I think he will... Blade just is rough around the edges at first… Remember how it was your first month here?"

"Oh yes… took awhile before he warmed up to me… then… well.." She looked at the black cloud patterns on her wings. "These happened not too long after come a certain fire."

Maru nodded remembering. "I remember… and then you were like the rest of us… Part of the family… Part of the team… And by the way you, wanna know who got the similar fangirl treatment back then?"

Yes."

Maru looked around quickly making sure said pony was not around before whispering. "Blade. Dynamite and Pinecone went NUTS."

Dipper's eyes went wide. "For real- Okay actually I can believe that, they love CHoPs."

"Yep." Maru nodded sagely. "They once spent the better part of an afternoon trying to watch him train. Darn near gave him a heart attack!"

Dipper couldn't help but laugh. "Oh sweet Cadence!"

Maru chuckled. "Yep, but they got the message soon enough… And of course… Dr. Whooves started playing on TV."

"Then they moved on… Hehe… Got ya." She looked to the hangar again. "I'll make it up to him… I swear I will."

Maru smiled fondly ruffling her mane. "Atta girl."

Dipper giggled. "Wanna go get some cider while we wait for him to cool off?"

"It would be my honor… 'Sides I got some stuff I wanna show ya… Little way to get back at Drip for the other day…" Maru smirked as he lead her away. "And don't worry about the newbie… I think it'll work out…"

Dipper nodded, following after him. She took one last glance at the hangar before trotting off with Maru.

* * *

><p><em>Flames burned brightly around. Ponies and animals were all in a panic as they tried to get away. Dusty breathed heavily as he flew around, trying to help them by putting out the flames.<em>

"_HANG ON! I'LL CLEAR THE PATH!" he shouted, dropping the last of his retardant. _

_He looked around, seeing ponies making their way out._

"_HELP!"_

_He looked to see two Earth Ponies trapped on a bridge, surrounded by flames. Both were holding onto each other tightly, one holding out a hoof to Dusty._

"_I'm coming!" Dusty shouted, flying over._

_He flew over the bridge, flying low to the river to gather water into his wings. He started speeding up as he saw the bridge starting to come apart. He flapped harder, starting to push his limits. _

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

_Dusty's eyes widened as he look at his bracelet, he could feel the pain coming back._

"_NO NOT NOW-ACK!" He cried out._

_His wings started to give out._

"_No… NO!"_

_He looked up to the two ponies on the bridge, reaching a hoof out to them. "I HAVE TO SAVE THEM!"_

_His wings gave out completely he fell into the river, going under. He was gasping for air, trying to make his way back to the surface but the current wouldn't let him and the pain in his back was too much. _

"_No…"_

_He sunk down lower in the depths of the water, feeling defeat come over him._

_**I… I wanted to save them…**_

"_In time… you will."_

_Dusty looked around wide eye before seeing a bright blue figure before him. It looked like a pony… but it also looked like a dragon as well. _

"_Just find the courage in your heart and you will be able to save them." the figure spoke._

"_W-Who are you…? What do you mean…?"_

"_You will know in time."_

_The figure started to pull away, fading from view._

"_Wait!" Dusty reached his hoof out. "Come back! COME BACK!"_

* * *

><p>Dusty sat up in his bed gasping. He looked around to see he was back in his hangar, still in bed, not in a river drowning. He brought a hoof to his head, trying to calm himself down. His breathing started to slow but he couldn't shake the feeling the dream had given him.<p>

_What…? What was that all about…?_

There was a knock at the hangar door. "Hey kid? Ya awake?" Maru called.

Dusty shook his head, composing himself. "I'm up." He answered as he got out of bed, opening the door to his hangar. "What's up?"

"Wanted to give your wings a once over… That and the Smokejumpers are gonna annihilate your breakfast if you don't move now." The mechanic replied levitating Dusty's harness over. "I'll be borrowing this for a bit."

"Alright… Wait weren't the Smoke Jumpers keeping an eye on the fire?"

"The boys came back for food, left the girls to watch the fire, they'll be heading back once they get their meal and like I said, you'll miss yours if you don't hurry."

Dusty nodded. "Right."

"Now, hurry along, also." He levitated a scroll over to him. "This came in from Propwash. I know they generally contact by radio but looks like they decided to go with paper this time. I didn't read it, just so you know."

Dusty took the scroll in his mouth. "Thank you."

He trotted over the fire pits to go get his meal while Maru went back to his workshop.

Dusty quickly got his meal before sitting down to read the letter. It was from Rainbow Dash.

_Dusty,_

_Sorry for going all paper on ya but the radio broke today so didn't really have an option. Anyways, we just wanted to let you know things are going alright in Propwash. Mayday is recovering well from surgery and he'll be all set when you come home. Fill N Fly is almost finished too so yeah… also… good news. We may have found somepony who can fix your gear box. Yes, you read it right! We're gonna get you all better! Dottie just needs to make arrangements so when you get home the operation can be done and you'll be better than ever before. I look forward to hearing from you. Be safe._

_Rainbow Dash._

Dusty felt his heart skip a beat as he read about the part about his gear box.

_Oh Celestia… Yes! YES! That's the best thing I've heard all week! I'll be me again!_

He sighed happily, nibbling on his breakfast.

_I'll be able to race again… I'll be able to give 100% in firefighting once I'm certified… yes..._

"Dusty?"

Dusty jumped a little, quickly rolling up the scroll as he looked behind him. He saw Dipper giving a sheepish look as she held her meal in her wings. "Can… I sit with you?" she asked. "I won't if you don't want me to."

Dusty shook his head. "You can stay…" He smiled a little. "I don't mind."

Dipper nodded, sitting with him. "Feeling better today? I know yesterday was rough."

"Yeah.. I feel a lot better…" He smiled giving a nod. "I'm… I'm sorry for snapping yesterday, I was just tired and… Honestly Blade makes my grouchy war hero mentor look like a puppy."

Dipper giggled. "It's okay… and I don't blame you for snapping at me of all ponies." She frowned a little. "Dusty… I want to apologize for my behavior… I've been acting so selfish these past days and… I gave the worst first impression ever… I want to make it up to you… I just want you happy… You've already had it bad enough as it is."

Dusty's gaze softened. "Thanks Dipper… I forgive you… I know how it is to finally get to meet your heroes in person... "

Dipper smiled. "Thank you… friends?"

Dusty smiled and gave her a little nuzzle. "Friends. Let's just pretend that didn't happen kay?" He offered.

She nuzzled back. "Okay..." She smirked. "Though… we could joke about it…"

Dusty chuckled. "Dipper my friend… You just met the third prank devil of the Jolly Wrenches."

Dipper giggled. "Awesome!"

"Well, glad to see you two getting along."

The ponies looked up to see Windlifter walking up to them, sitting down with his meal.

Dipper nodded. "Yep… just worked some things out."

"Good." Windlifter nodded, looking to Dusty. "Rough night?"

Dusty blinked. "H-How'd you-"

"Your eyes are still heavy with sleep and your mane doesn't look like it was smoothed out when you got out of bed."

… _He's as observant as Dottie is…_ "Yeah.. I didn't sleep too good… That and Maru had to pretty much rescue my breakfast." He replied quickly smoothing his mane down.

Windlifter looked over to where the breakfast was being served to the see the Smoke Jumpers wolfing down what was left and carrying some left overs with them for the girls back at the camp.

"Well, he did it just in time too."

Dusty looked as well and shook his head. "Yeeeaaaah… I'm glad he didn't decide to just let me sleep in."

Windlifter nodded. "Fire is still burning, but should be out by tonight. Only a few embers left we should be fi-"

ZOOM!

The three looked up to see Pegasi flying in, pulling large carriages behind them.

"Whoa! That was super low!" Dipper commented.

Windlifter's eyes narrowed. "Cad's VIPs…"

"Oh yeah! The big party at the lodge!" Dusty perked up. "Hey we should go!" He looked to Dipper. "Right?"

Dipper gasped, putting on her best fake fangirl look. "A second date!? Wow!"

"Um…" Dusty started playing along giving his best fake creeped out look. "I was more so thinking you.. Me… Windlifter-"

"Oh! Right, you're absolutely right, I should get to know your friends." Dipper replied, trying really hard not to laugh.

Dusty stifled a snicker. "But… They're your friends."

Dipper shook her head. "Let's not carry on, I'll go get ready!"

She hurried off, leaving Dusty along with Windlifter.

Windlifter raised an eyeridge.

Dusty fell over cracking up. "BAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Glad to know it's a joke." Windlifter said, chuckling a little.

"Oh yes." Dusty chuckled wiping away a tear from laughing so much. "It's all in good fun, but MAN it's hard to keep a straight face!"

Windlifter nodded, looking to the skies again to see more carriages flying over. His eyes narrowed. "Hm…"

_They shouldn't be flying so low… It's a hazard for the embers that are still burning..._

Windlifter shook his head. "Well… it'll be interesting to see the lodge… I haven't been in it for awhile… Cad forbade us from setting a hoof or claw in their because we were always covered ash from fighting fires."

"Hmph, well remind me not to wipe my hooves… I'm a _country colt_ after all." Dusty said, using an exaggerated southern accent.

_The jerk has it comin'..._

"Will do."


	8. Storm Pegasi

The firefighters that were left on base save Cabbie and Blade decided to go to the lodge with Dusty, along with Maru. They got groomed as best they could before flying over. Maru was glad Windlifter had decided to come along so he could hitch a ride on his back and save him a long walk.

"Cad would throw fit if my hoof guards were all muddy." Maru scoffed as they landed in front of the lodge.

Dusty made a point to kick up some dust onto his hooves. "Well then he'll throw one either way then… I wasn't kidding."

"He's such a rebel." Dipper fake swooned, giggling.

Dusty laughed as they headed inside. _This should be good…_

"Welcome to the Fusal Lodge." a Unicorn said passing by with a cart full of luggage.

Dusty nodded, looking around. He looked down below to see something moving right below their hooves, scooping up the dirt they left behind.

"Are… those parasprites?" He asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah… Cad's "trained" parasprites. They collect the dirt then eat it." Dipper shook her head. "Strangest thing I've ever seen."

"Can agree." Maru said, shaking his head. "Still don't trust 'em."

"Oh yes…" She shuddered, keeping her braid closer, tucking her wings in more. "Remember what happened when that wild one got ahold of Blade's mane when he was asleep? I thought he was gonna set it aflame!"

"Eh parasprites is one thing we don't want around the crops back home." Dusty agreed, giving a wary look to the creatures. "Besides… Wasn't there an incident in Fillidelphia-"

"Yeah, the Princesses don't like talking about that particular incident… cause they had to clean it up."

"Oh…" Dusty shook his head. "Well what could go wro-"

"Don't. Say. The. Words." Maru said, giving a glare.

"Duly noted."

"Oh!" Dipper squealed, trotting over to an ice sculpture of the lodge. "Look at this! It's so cute!"

Dusty trotted over, looking at it as well. "Yeah, very cute."

She smirked a bit before looking to one of the carved out windows. "And this could be OUR room if we were little tiny pieces of ice."

Dusty snorted, trying really hard not to laugh.

_Oh Celestia… HAHAHAHA!_

"No way… DUSTY CROPHOPPER?!"

Dusty looked over to see a young colt and filly run up to him, excitement in their eyes. They both bounced around him, looking at his wings and uniform.

"Wow! What a cool uniform!" the filly squealed.

"Yeah, and his wings! SO. AWESOME!" the colt cheered.

Dusty chuckled. "Heh, thanks kids. What are your names?" He lowered himself a bit closer to their level.

The colt stood tall and proud. "I'm Little Heart."

"And I'm Ribbon Shine!" the filly chirped.

Dusty smiled. "Nice names… It's nice to meet you both."

Ribbon Shine gave the puppy eyes, holding up her front hoof showing a D7 hoof band. "Could I get an autograph? Pwease?"

… _Awww…_ Dusty smiled giving a nod getting a pen quickly off the table signing it, with his signature D-7 after his name. "There ya go sweetie."

She squealed. "YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Little Heart chuckled. "So. Awesome!"

Dipper couldn't help but squeal a little. "That is so cute!"

Ribbon Shine giggled, hiding her face a little. "Hee…"

"She is cute." Little Heart agreed blushing a little.

Dusty smiled, ruffling her hair a little. "Glad to meet both of you."

The filly squealed a bit. "Nice to meet you too!" She beamed. "Your awesome!"

"Really REALLY awesome!" Little Heart agreed.

"Little Heart!"

The two foals looked over to see a taller black Unicorn trotting over. "Your brother and sister are waiting for you." she said before looking to Ribbon Shine. "And your mother is looking for you Ribbon Shine."

"Oops." Both foals gave sheepish looks. "I better go… Bye Dusty!" Ribbon Shine waved before nuzzling Little Heart and trotting off to find her mother.

"Aww but mommy-" Little Heart started to protest.

"I guess you don't want chocolate covered apples then-"

"I want 'em, I want 'em!" He quickly huddled up to his mother's side giving the kicked puppy eyes. "Pleeeeaaase mommy?"

She chuckled, levitating the colt on to her back. "Of course, my dear."

He cheered nuzzling his mother. "Yay! Bye Dusty!"

Dusty waved a little. "Bye."

The Unicorn walked off with her colt, accidentally bumping into Cad. "Pardon me sir." she said, giving a small bow before heading off.

"And here comes trouble.." Dipper muttered as she saw Cad beeline his way towards Dusty.

"Dusty! My main stallion!" Cad said, grinning broadly.

Dusty mentally cringed but smiled politely. "Hello Cad… Nice party."

"Thank you, I got sompony I'd like you to meet if you could spare a few minutes-"

"Hey you! Dusty!"

Dusty looked over to see a Unicorn trotting over. "Oh, hello."

"Hey, can you do the voice recording for my alarm clock?"

"A-Alarm clock?"

'DOIT!" He shoved the clock forward. Dusty gulped.

"Uh...Good morning! This is Dusty Crophopper-"

"Equestria Class racer!"

"E-Equestria Class Racer, time to get up after the um… Alarm!"

"Now beep!"

"What?" Dusty exclaimed.

"DOIT!" He glared.

"BEEEEEEEP!"

The Unicorn cheered. "Thank you so much!"

Cad snorted, pushing him aside. "Alright, enough of you."

Dusty looked away feeling awkward. _That was embarrassing… I never had to do anyone's ALARM CLOCK before… _

"Now where did he… Ugh… pardon me, I need to find the secretary before he gets brainwashed by Ol' Jammer." Cad said trotting off.

Dusty blinked. "Ol' who?"

Maru walked by, levitating a cup of coffee. "Park ranger." He called over his shoulder, making his way back over to Windlifter. "Hmph this place doesn't even have decent coffee… Had to get something called an Eclipse Espresso." He complained.

Windlifter looked over to him… sporting aviators.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Maru smiled. "You look good!"

Dusty looked over with Dipper… both trying not to laugh.

"... What?" Windlifter blinked.

Maru smirked before donning his own pair. "They're just going into the… Danger Zone."

Dusty lost it at the line. "OH MY GOSH HAHAHAHAHA! ECHO AND BRAVO WOULD BE PROUD!"

Dipper fell over laughing. "Oh gosh you two! Stop making those faces!"

"We can't help it! We're… Fabulous!" Maru struck a pose.

Windlifter chuckled lightly, keeping his same position, looking serious.

Dusty wiped his eyes, composing himself. "Oh… that felt great…" He looked around. "Man this place is huge…"

"Yeah it sure got a lot bigger than it used to be." Dipper agreed getting up. "It used to be half this size and one wing was still being worked on for like eight years cause of Cad's restoration project… Before that, well… apparently there was a fire, an incident involving termites… and termites and fire…"

"It was a big mess." Maru interjected. "Let's just say let's be thankful there's actually a roof."

Dusty nodded. "Noted…" He looked around again, still amazed at how many ponies were around. Everypony seemed to be having a good time.

"Excuse me, son?"

"Yes?" He looked over.

There was an Earth Pony with glasses looking over to him, standing next to a carved out version of a map of Piston Peak. Next to him was another Earth Pony, a female.

"Do you work here?" he asked.

"Uh not really a firefighter-"

"It's our anniversary." the female pony interjected. "And Harvey, here bless his heart, is trying to figure out where we shared our first kiss."

Dipper joined them, overhearing their conversation. "Aww that's so sweet!" She gave Dusty a fake hurt look. "You don't do things like that anymore."

"Uh…"

Harvey sighed wistfully. "It was 50 years ago… Oh it was such a wonderful time Winnie."

Winnie giggled. "I was 50 years younger and a lot lighter then."

Harvey nuzzled her. "Hey, more to love."

She giggled. "Oh Harvey…"

"I still remember it…" Harvey said as he looked at the map. "There was a bridge, and the magnificient waterfall…. and…" he looked to her, smiling softly. "You…"

Winnie smiled. "I love you Harvey…" she said softly.

Harvey smiled nuzzling her. "Love you too…"

"Hey, I think I know where that is." Dusty exclaimed looking at the map. "There's a waterfall by upper Whitewash falls."

"By Whitewall falls!"

"Over Augurin canyon."

"Yeah, yeah Anger Canyon!"

Dipper giggled. "Hey, in honor of your anniversary, why don't you join us?"

"Yeah!" Dusty grinned. "I'll buy you cider, on me."

"Oh thank you dear." Winnie smiled.

Dipper lead the way out to the fire pits by the lodge while Dusty got the cider with some help from Windlifter and Maru. They all sat around a pit, talking about careers in life.

"Yep! I used to sell horseshoes for a living back in my prime. Winnie here was my model." Harvey explained, gesturing to his wife.

Winnie giggled. "It's how we met."

"Yep, after that, it was just whatever else I could sell… then eventually it was back to horseshoes after Winnie and I got married, traveled all over Equestria together."

"That sounds amazing." Dusty commented. "So many different jobs…"

"Yeah, I think this fire and rescue thing would be a good second career for you Dusty." Harvey said with a smile. "Nothing wrong with having another outlook."

"It's true." Dipper chimed. "I used to haul cargo for the longest time, and Windlifter there used to be a lumberjack."

Windlifter nodded. "It's true."

"That's how are team generally is." Maru commented. "Second chances as it were. So you're no odd stallion out here Dusty."

Dusty smiled, feeling some comfort. "Yeah… I like that idea… second chances…"

Winnie looked at Dipper's wings. "Um… pardon me miss but can I ask about your wings?"

Dipper looked at her wings and gave a nod. "Y-Yeah of course!"

"I don't think I've seen any wings like that before, the feathers are so long… and those cloud patterns are so beautiful. Were you born with them?"

Maru grinned. "Oh, they're special wings, everypony on the team has them… well save Dusty here."

Dipper nodded. "Yeah… I wasn't born with them, they used to be a lot smaller but still powerful… But these… They saved my skin…" She stretched one of them out, showing the cloud patterns on them. "I owe these wings my life."

Dusty looked at them curious. _I remember Mayday saying that every last trainee under Blade has those wings… How does it happen…?_

"Amazing…"

Maru looked to Windlifter. "You know… there's a legend that goes with those wings. Windlifter here could tell you all about if you'd like to know about it."

"Can you?" Dusty asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Wind, you tell it better than any of us could." Dipper added, tucking her wing back in.

Windlifter nodded as everyone looked at him, listening intently. Dusty especially. Windlifter took note of him, clearing his throat as he began.

"Long ago, when this peak was unsettled there were spirits that took care of this sacred place. Their appearance was a mix between a pony and dragon. The head being a mix of both species, a mix of hoof and claws for feet, long manes to make up for spines on the back. Their most defining trait was their long wings that had the ability to gather water from the air to form clouds. They protected Piston Peak from fires everyday, did all they could to keep the balance in check. It was never though. But then… came the day when ponies and dragons started settling here. The spirits didn't think much of them until one day when another fire had broken out, they found the ponies fighting alongside them. Mainly Unicorns and Earth Ponies. They were grateful for their help and welcomed their aid kindly."

"Only Earth Ponies and Unicorns?" Winnie asked. "Wouldn't there have been Pegasi too?"

Windlifter shook his head. "The ponies who first settled this place were all Unicorns and Earth Ponies, and the dragons were wingless dragons like the Smoke Jumpers. Now… it went on like this for quite some time. Ponies fought fires with the spirits and kept the place safe for both the wild life and the ponies and dragons that were now living there… Then… came a huge fire. It was beyond anything they had ever dealt with before. The spirits were even overwhelmed by it. They could not die… but their pony companions could."

Dusty's eyes widened a little. Winnie huddled close to her husband. "What happened then…?"

"The spirits were unsure what to do. They wanted to keep fighting… but the fear of losing their companions was overwhelming… even though these companions had gone charging in… knowing they would die… They didn't want to lose them… That's when the spirits decided to do something that could save them… but also change them."

"What was it?" Dusty asked.

"The spirits saw the courage in their hearts… found that if something was done, they could have powers just like them… in exchange they gave up the powers they currently had. They asked these ponies if they were willing to trade their Earth Pony and Unicorn magic for a new form of magic to be able to live and fight fires. The first to step forward was a young Earth Pony mare, who accepted the offer. Then… right before the eyes of her team, she lept from the fire, new wings very much like the spirits forming on her back. Within moments, she gathered water in them, starting to put out the fire. The others took the deal and the whole team became Pegasi but not just any Pegasi… The spirits called them Storm Pegasi, for their wings have the power to control water just like they did. They say there are other powers as well like protection from extreme heat and advanced healing… To this day, Storm Pegasi are still born." Windlifter moved one of his wings over,lifting one of Dipper's wings up. "They are marked by the long feathers and special markings on their wings… But they are only born from those who are the truly courageous and selfless at heart… the ones who are willing to give everything up for the sake of others… including the magic and form they hold." Windlifter moved his wing away closing his eyes. "They are always watching… looking for those who are worthy and willing to accept their gift… and that… is the legend of the Storm Pegasi."

Maru removed his hat, raising his mug of cider. "Well told, Windlifter."

"Thank you." He nodded.

"CHEERS!" The mechanic exclaimed as everyone drank their cider.

"So amazing what they all did." Winnie whispered smiling. "So brave…"

Harvey nodded. "Very…"

"Yep, part of being a firefighter too." Dipper said between sips of her cider. "Gotta be brave and selfless, then in time… well… you prove yourself to the spirits and poof! you're just like them!"

Dusty felt hope swell up. He had dreamt for years of having real wings like the other Pegasi back home. _Maybe… I could really be like that… Get real wings… Not have to get surgery to fix fake ones…_ He thought, smiling.

_Whatever happens… I just want to fly… To be able to help… That's all I ask._


	9. Gone up in Flames

Knock knock knock.

"Mgh… huh?"

Dusty sat up in his bed, looking around, not realizing he was on the edge before he fell over, crashing into a box. He was still tired from the party last night. They had stayed up as late as they could and now he was feeling the after effects.

He got up, the box on his head.

Knock knock knock

"Coming,coming." he said, yawning a little as made his way over to the door, shrugging the box off his head. He opened it and on the other side was….

His eyes widened at the sight of the pony before him.

"Rainbow Dash?"

She smiled, nodding. "Hey, Dusty."

He beamed and hugged her. "Dash!" He laughed. "What are you doing here!? Come in, come in!"

Rainbow Dash hugged him back before walking into his hangar. "Just came to check on you. How's the training?"

Dusty grinned sheepishly. "Hard. The guy training me makes Skipper's training regimens look like a walk in the park. Heck, makes at times the Dragon Punishment look tempting… They even cut my tail off!"

Rainbow Dash giggled. "Was wondering why it was shorter."

Dusty chuckled. "Yeeeaah resident Doc Chop Shop AKA Maru decided to give it the snip treatment."

"Got ya. Well hope that certification of yours is coming soon. Mayday might beat ya to the finish line of being ready to fight fires."

Dusty deflated a little. "If Blade has it his way I'll be stuck here doing the same stuff FOREVER. He REALLY doesn't like me…"

"Why the hay doesn't he? You're a good stallion."

He lowered his head a little, mumbling something.

"I know I have good ears… but please speak up Dusty." Rainbow Dash said, raising an eyebrow. "Did you give a bad first impression?"

Dusty sighed before mimicking Blade's "I'm unimpressed." look. "Was all of Equestria on fire?" He quoted, mimicking Blade's voice. He then dropped it and gave a confused look. "Uh… Was all of Equestria on fire? … No?" He then did Blade's look again. "MARU! Strip his wings and cut his tail off!"

Rainbow Dash cringed. "Wow, tough crowd."

"He… HATES me." He repeated, groaning a bit. "I try and try but he just doesn't cut me a break! Heck, I even actually put a fire out and then he snapped at me when I actually saved his teammates! He's worse than Echo and Bravo!"

"And that's saying something… I hope the gearbox thing hasn't been a huge issue for you."

Dusty sighed. "Cause I can't redline it… I get yelled at for that too…"

Rainbow Dash's expression sunk as she paled a little. "Goodness…"

Dusty sighed, pacing a little. "As soon as I get that new gearbox, I am coming back here and showing him a thing or two about flying fast and putting out stuff… He even asked me if my crops die a lot! Hmph!"

"I-I see…" Rainbow Dash lowered her head a little, sitting down, feeling a little sick in her stomach.

Dusty looked to her and frowned. "I-I'm sorry it's just been really stressful… My back keeps getting me at the worst times too so I've just been really out of it…" He sat beside her. "You okay? You look… Green." He blinked.

She sighed. "Dusty… I…" She looked at the ground. "I was sent here to bring you a message since the radio was still out… and this one I had to come in person… it's… it's not good news…"

"What?" Dusty asked, growing concerned. "Is something wrong back home? Fill N' Fly caught fire again? Or… Did… Did something happen to Skipper?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "No… none of those… Dusty… it's… it's about the pony who said they could fix your gearbox…"

He felt a pang of fear go through him. "Y-Yeah… What about them? I-I mean… I thought the plan was as soon as I got home I'd get the surgery and be fine…"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "They lied… unintentionally… They misread our message and… I'm sorry… but…" She bit her lip. "No pony knows how to fix your gearbox… I'm so sorry Dusty…

I'm so sorry…"

Dusty felt all the hope he had built up over the past day or so dash away in an instant. "No…. Dash… I…" He lowered his head tears stinging his eyes. "I was… No… No… NO!"

Rainbow Dash brought a wing around him, hugging him close, nuzzling. "Dusty… I'm so sorry…"

Dusty tried holding back a sob, burying his face in her side, shaking. "It's not fair… I'm not a bad stallion... Why did this happen to me!? Of all ponies, it had to be the one who was finally happy! I WAS HAPPY! I didn't even WANT to come here in the first place!"

"Shhhh…" Rainbow Dash held back her own tears, stroking Dusty's back with her wing.

Dusty sniffled, trying to calm down. "They were right… I'm not more than what I was born to do… They were all right…"

"Oh Dusty…" Rainbow Dash nuzzled him. "I… I wish there was something could-"

The alarm sounded, making Rainbow Dash jumped, looking around. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Dusty! You're not gonna believe this, Cad's stupid VIPs were flying too low and spread some of the embers! They ruined all the work we did two days ago!" Maru shouted, as he hurried over to the loading area.

"Get loaded up Champ, we need all able firefighters!" Blade barked as he flew by.

Dusty groaned in frustration, getting up. "I gotta go…" He muttered getting his suit back on slipping his harness on as well before trotting out the door. "Ready!" _I swear this day just keeps piling it on…. Celestia, Luna, why ME!?_

Rainbow Dash followed Dusty out to the loading area, unsure what to do as she watched everyone get loaded up and ready to go.

"Eh? Who's this mare?" Maru asked, looking over to Rainbow Dash, before he realized who it was. "Rainbow Dash…? What in Equestria brings you to our base?"

"She's a friend, she dropped by to visit." Dusty explained. "And she was going back to the hangar… Right?"

"... No… I wanna help." She said, giving Dusty an apologetic look. "I can't let you go trotting off into danger all by yourself… Can't let you have all the fun."

"Yeah smoke, flames… Fun."

Maru looked to Rainbow Dash unsure. "Eh… I wouldn't recommend it… plus there's-"

"I don't take uncertified firefighters."

Maru froze as he looked over to Blade. "The boss…" he said, finishing his sentence.

Dusty swallowed hard, deciding not to make eye contact with Blade. _Glare could turn me into stone…_

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes. "Then what about taking veterans? By all intents and purposes I am part of the Jolly Wrenches, just like my friend here… and no offense, but the glare doesn't scare me."

_I am SO gonna hear about her later!_

Blade kept staring her down. "Hm… Not one who is shaken easily… Do you have any experience with using clouds?"

Rainbow Dash matched the stare with one of her own. "I'm part of Princess Twilight's council, I use 'em all the time and then some. I have been up against some of the baddest creatures in Equestria and live to tell the tale… The names Nightmare Moon, Discord, King Sombre and Tirek ring a bell?"

Maru gulped. _She's pushing it… She's REALLY pushing it._

Blade's look didn't falter. "I have heard of the tales, and I'm grateful for what Twilight and her council has done, but you didn't need to tell me all that since that isn't the same as what we do here. We fight fires… not monsters… but since you don't seem to want to give it up…" He looked over to Maru. "See if we have a spare suit and get her wings enchanted. This fire isn't going to go down with a team this size."

"Alright." Maru gave an unsure look surprised.

Dusty gave Rainbow Dash a shocked look. "I can't believe you did that!" He half whispered half yelled.

She smirked a bit. "Getting enough glares from Echo and Bravo plus Spitfire desensitizes you… And quite frankly… I'm NOT letting you go into this fire alone."

Dusty sighed, stepping out of Maru's way. "I'll get the camera…"

… _Why would he need a camera?_

Maru quickly measured her before digging up a spare fire suit and goggles, getting her fitted. He eyed her tail.

Rainbow Dash kept it out of his reach. "Don't even think about it."

Maru sighed. "Mares… Got a second option for you then."

He cast a spell on her tail, braiding it so it was shorter. "There."

She nodded her approval. "Perfect."

Dusty gave the mechanic the evil eye. "And WHY didn't you do that when it was MY tail!?"

"I only give the option to mares since… it don't work too well for stallions… plus… you don't mess with a mare's tail… not unless you wanna die."

"Got it… Well one last thing then." Dusty shoved his camera over to him.

Rainbow Dash blinked. "Why the HAY do you need THAT!?"

Maru held up the camera, taking a picture of her after she was done talking. "Tradition here at Piston Peak. Every newbie temp or permanent gets their picture taken for the Wall… just in case."

… _Something tells me it's not a Wall of Fame…_

Dusty shook his head as he lead the way over to the runway. "I'll explain the Wall thing later. Let's just get moving before Blade loses his temper-"

"What was that?"

… _I'm DEAD._

Maru put the camera and photo away before heading over to the two, quickly giving them their fire retardant clouds and enchanting Rainbow Dash's wings.

"Alright, they're all set to go Blade!"

Blade nodded. "Let's go!"

Blade took off, everyone following after him.

They made their way for the fire… shocked when they saw it wasn't just one.

"Oh sweet Celestia…" Dipper murmurred.

Blade growled. "The first split in two. Team, split up and take care of different parts of the fire, Dippper and Windlifter you take care of the one of the left while Rainbow Dash, the Champ and I take care of the one on the right."

"Copy that!"

The team split, getting straight to work. Blade scanned the fire before he realized something. He could see the lodge not too far off. "This is bad…" He turned on his radio. "Maru, contact the lodge, the fire is just a few hours away from their front door!"

"You got it boss!" Maru responded before radioing the lodge. "This is the Air Attack Base to the Fusal Lodge, do you copy?"

"Yeah, yeah what is it? The opening ceremony is almost about to begin." Cad said, sounding annoyed.

Maru gritted his teeth. _Just focus… on… the warning… Kill… Cad… LATER._ "You need to evacuate that lodge, there's a fire heading your way."

"What?" Cad sounded surprise. "No! I've come too far for this. Where's Blade?"

Maru rolled his eyes. "Oh he's out back sipping an Appletini… WHAT THE HAY DO YOU THINK HE'S DOING!? HE'S OUT FIGHTING THE FIRE!" He yelled, nearly knocking over the radio.

"Well then I'll leave it to him to put it out! I've gone through too much work to just cancel this now! Signing off!"

Cad signed off before Maru could get another word in.

"That… Fake… Whiny…" Maru growled. "Oh when he least expects it he is SO waking up missing something important!"

Maru radioed Blade. "Hey Blade, Cad Idiot Spinner isn't listening! He refuses to evacuate the lodge!"

Blade growled. "Ugh… He really doesn't get what he's doing… There's ponies there that could get hurt if they don't get out of there."

"Permission to swipe one of his kidneys? Pleeease!?"

"Later, for now… I need somepony to go down to the lodge and make it clear it is not safe whatsoever to stay there!"

"Um… Sir?"

"Hm?"

Rainbow Dash swallowed hard. "I could fly back to the lodge and give 'em the heads up… I'm one of the fastest flyers in Equestria, I could get there before anyone else… and if I have to, I will keep that place safe."

Blade nodded. "Good idea… Good thing you came along. Speed on over there and make it clear… Don't care how Cad reacts, show no mercy."

She smirked. "If I have to I'll threaten to report him to the Princesses. Twilight would have his horn for the refusing to evacuate alone." She gave a salute before speeding off, leaving her streak in her place.

"Please be safe…" Dusty whispered.

"Alright Champ, it's you and me, let's take care of this fire."

Dusty nodded. "Sir yes sir." He replied flying along side him… But his thoughts were somewhere else.

_You'll crash…_

_I can't race anymore…_

_Nopony can fix your gearbox…_

"Hey! Did you catch all that?!" Blade yelled.

Dusty jumped. "Uh, c-copy that!" He lied. He hadn't.

Blade watched as Dusty flew to the right side of the fire, dropping his whole load on it.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Blade growled as he flew over to him. "Champ, I said SPLIT load! Not the whole load!"

"Yes you did!" He argued, narrowing his eyes. "I was just following WHAT YOU TOLD ME!"

Blade snorted. "Sure you were, now head back to base since you don't have any retardant left."

Dusty shook his head and dove towards the river. "I'll just scoop up water down here!"

Blade flew after him. "No you can't!"

"Blade can we NOT do this right now!? Let's just get this fire out!"

"I didn't train you to scoop water under these conditions! The wind is too strong!"

Dusty rolled his eyes. "You know what? There's a thing called improvising under pressure!" He shot back before trying.

"Champ stop-!"

A downdraft caught Dusty's wings as it spun him around. He cried out before hitting the water. "GACK!" The current started carrying him down river as he tried to flap his wings but found them still. "H-Help!"

"Hang in there Champ!"

Blade flew in, trying to grab on to Dusty with his claw devices. "I'll get you out of there!"

Dusty kept floating down the river, getting caught in a fallen tree, being pulled under. Blade reached his hoof in, grabbing hold of one of Dusty's wings, pulling hard.

"Come on!" Blade growled, giving all his strength to get Dusty's head back up.

Finally it did as Dusty coughed and sputtered trying to get his wings active again. "Blade… Please, get me out of here! I'm sorry!"

"Trying Champ. Can you flap your wings at all?"

Dusty focused managing to get them started. "Yeah, I can. They're waterlogged but they'll work."

"I'm gonna help you down the river. You should be able to get yourself back in the air, use the current as a way to build up speed."

Dusty nodded. "Copy that…" He swallowed hard. _This isn't the sea, I'm not alone… I'll be fine… _

Blade followed him down the river, having his claws ready just in case. Dusty flapped his wings hard, starting to gain some air… just as they were approaching a waterfall.

"Alright Champ, give it all! REDLINE IT!" Blade shouted.

Dusty shuddered as he tried to get up in the air. His bracelet started to go off as he pulled power… Just as he went over the falls. "AAHHH!"

Blade dove down, catching Dusty by his wings and carrying him over to shore. It was a rough landing for both of them, both taking a tumble through the dirt.

Dusty panted, trying to catch his breath, rolling onto his side. "W-We made it…?"

Blade nodded, getting back up. "Yeah… We need to get back to base." He got up, shaking off the water before flying into the air.

Dusty shook the water off about to start his wings when he noticed Blade getting a horrified look as he flew back down. "What's going on? What's wrong?" He asked, backing up a little.

"The feathers on your wings…"

Dusty looked to see they were bent.

_No… Not now…_ He thought trying to get them going anyway. "N-Not letting that stop me! If I have to, I'll just run back!"

Blade look at him like he was mad. "With a fire burning?! You'll get cooked!"

Dusty glared back. "You know what? I'm sick of you acting like you know how I'll end up! I'm not stupid Blade!"

Blade stomped his front hooves, snorting. "You haven't listened to a single thing I've said today! I said split load and you drop it all. I told you not to gather water and you did anyway. I told you redline and you pull back! You don't have what it takes to be a firefighter with all this half effort I keep seeing from you!"

Dusty snarled. "Fine!" He stomped his hooves. "I NEVER WANTED TO BE A STUPID FIREFIGHTER IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He screamed back, turning to try to find his own way out.

"Then you should just go back to your racing." Blade growled. "Go win yourself another trophy."

Dusty gritted his teeth before whirling around. "I CAN'T! I CAN'T!" He stormed up to Blade getting in his face. "My implants are malfunctioning! My gearbox is RUINED! I can't be fixed, they can't even find somepony to operate on me! I'LL NEVER RACE AGAIN!"

Blade held his stance… but then… there was a small softening in his eyes… almost… like there was sympathy in them. "Then that's…"

There was the sound of fire crackling as branches dropped down beside them. Dusty jumped back a look of fear in his eyes. "Oh no…" He murmured.

Blade looked to see the fire was right next to them. He had to act quick. He looked around till he saw the solution.

"Follow me!"

He lead the way over to an old mine shaft.

"We'll hide out in here and let the fire burn over, it's the only way out of this alive."

"Alive?" Dusty echoed shaking his head. "You're kidding me… We'll suffocate!"

Blade gave a serious look. It wasn't his stern one from before, it was one of worry.

"Just trust me for once!"

Dusty looked behind him to see the fire, shuddering before heading into the mine.

_If I don't get out of this alive… Dash, Dottie, Skipper… Everyone… Even my parents… I'm so sorry…._

Blade followed after him. "Dusty."

"Y-Yeah?" He looked up worried.

Blade sighed, the sympathetic look returning.

"Life… doesn't always go the way you want it… but you came here to become a firefighter… to help ponies… if you gave up today… think of all the lives you wouldn't be able to save."

Dusty was quiet as he thought it over before sighing. "You're right… And I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened…"

Blade nodded. "And that's a quality of one…"

The cracking of fire was heard again. They both looked at the opening of the mine to see the flames coming their way. Blade reacted quickly, pushing Dusty to the wall and standing in front of him, spreading his wings out as wide as he could, closing his eyes.

"Stay behind me." he ordered, as a faint blue glow came from his wings as the flames came at them.

Dusty did as told looking down for a moment.

The fire roared on as it came closer to them, the blaze hitting Blade dead on.

Blade gritted his teeth, taking on the heat, being sure Dusty was completely behind him. _Come on old magic… don't fail me now…. _The glow in his wings got brighter, easing the burden of his task.

Dusty looked up, horrified at what Blade was doing. _Blade no…. He's… He's sacrificing himself for my sake…_ He thought before yelping as a beam came down, tearing his uniform down the side. "Ack!"

Blade looked down, shifting his position, bringing his wings completely around Dusty, creating a shield with both his feathers and the glow that was coming from them.

"Not on my watch." he growled.

"Blade…" Dusty murmured in shock. He hadn't seen this type of magic before, he didn't know it could exist. _It's not hot like it is outside there… And the air isn't filled with smoke…_

"_The spirits called them Storm Pegasi, for their wings have the power to control water just like they did. They say there are other powers as well like protection from extreme heat and advanced healing…"_

The words of Windlifter echoed in Dusty's mind… that's when it clicked.

Blade looked at him, giving a weak smile. "I'm okay… I'm built for this..."

Dusty swallowed hard. "You don't have to do this… I'm not worth it…"

Blade shook his head. "Don't ever say that… that's an order."

Dusty nodded, his voice shaking. "Sir yes sir…"

Blade nodded, cringing as he took on more heat, bringing his wings in closer.

"Everything is going to be okay Champ… I promise… on my life… We're gonna get out of here."

"You better not be makin' a death speech… I'm gonna be real mad if you get your picture on the Wall… Mustache to your picture if it happens."

Blade chuckled. "Deal… Ngh!"

"Blade!"

Blade panted a little, digging his hooves into the ground, his eyes shut tightly. "Not today…"

Dusty was horrified shaking his head. "Blade…. Stop… You're letting it burn you! Just stop!"

"NO!" Blade opened one eye. "I'm not breaking my promise…" he closed his eye, focusing on his magic. "Not now… not ever…"

Dusty closed his eyes gritting his teeth. He couldn't watch, it was too painful. _Celestia give him strength…. Give him mercy… Please… Please… _

Smoke came following in as rocks fell… but none touched Blade or Dusty…

"I'll be okay…" Blade whispered. "We're not alone… we never were…"

Dusty relaxed, he was just hoping what Blade said wouldn't fail him in the end. "Volo Pro Veritas…" He murmured.

Blade nodded. "Yes…" He looked above to see rocks being deflected by blue magic. He smiled as he recognized it.

_Always there for all of us… Thank you… Cloud Burst… Gale Wind… Thank you…_


	10. Make it Count

The fire had dispersed around the mine, the two ponies wearily made their way out. Dusty coughed a bit, looking to Blade and gasping.

There was burns traveling all up his body even on his wings. "Blade…"

"Fairview Meadow should be clear for take off…" Blade replied quietly as they headed out.

_He doesn't look good at all…_

Blade lead the way before he felt the toll of using his magic come over. His eyes slid shut as he fell onto his side, wings spread out.

Dusty gasped, kneeling beside him. "Oh no… Blade…" He quickly radioed base. "Patch come in, this is Crophopper 7 do you read me?"

"Read you loud and clear Crophopper 7. What's going on?"

"Blade is down, I repeat Blade is down, he's hurt bad… There's so many burns… Please send help. We're in Fairview Meadow."

"Copy that, I'll send Windlifter over right away!"

Dusty nodded, sitting beside Blade. Blade opened one of his eyes weakly, looking to Dusty.

"Hey you…" Dusty said quietly. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes…" Blade coughed. "Is… Is help coming…?"

"Yeah, Windlifter's comin'... You're gonna be fine…" He assured trying to smile. "Just don't give up okay?"

Blade nodded. "Understood…"

After a few moments, Windlifter came flying in. He was shocked seeing Blade but acted quickly, picking the stallion up into his front claws, placing Dusty on his back before taking off to the base.

Windlifter let out a roar to let Maru know he was approaching the base.

Maru hurried out to meet up with them using his magic to bring a stretcher. "Lay him down here, gently! Drip, get one of my IV stands in the workshop! Dynamite get the blankets!" He barked. _Those burns can't be exposed to the air for long…_

The two Smoke Jumpers nodded, doing as told. Windlifter set Blade down gently, using his wings as a temporary cover till the blankets were brought in.

Maru sighed looking Blade over using a spell to get his vital without having to move him. "He's weak… I need to get started soon…"

Dynamite hurried over, bringing the blankets as Maru covered Blade up bringing him into his workshop.

"I need everyone out NOW!"

Everyone hurried out, leaving Maru to his work. Dusty took one last look before Maru brought a curtain over his workshop and started working.

"Blade…"

"GUYS!"

Everyone looked to see Rainbow Dash flying in, panting as she touched ground on the runway.

"Dash!?" Dusty exclaimed. "What's going on!?"

"Cad… the lodge… He refused to evacuate at first…. He had a change of heart when he saw the flames… they're evacuating now as we speak…" she said between pants. "The train is working overtime and all Pegasi are flying out… the Unicorns and Earth Ponies that can't get on the train are leaving by hoof…"

"Thank goodness…" Dipper sighed in relief.

"That idiot should've listened to Maru…" Dusty growled.

"Where's Blade?" Rainbow Dash asked, noticing that the chief was missing before her eyes landed on the curtain. It clicked. "Oh gosh…"

"Yeah… It's pretty bad.."

Windlifter stepped forward. "Everypony and dragon rest up and be prepared for anything. We don't do anything till we know Blade's condition and orders. Understood?"

They all nodded. "Yes Windlifter."

All dispersed to different parts of the base. Dusty sighed, sitting down, looking at his still busted wings.

Rainbow Dash sat down with him. "You don't have to tell me what happened… But are YOU okay?" She asked worried.

Dusty nodded. "Yeah… Thanks to Blade… he… he saved my tail back there…" He looked at the workshop, worry in his eyes. _Blade… you better be keeping your promise._

She brought a wing around him. "He'll be alright Dusty… He doesn't seem like the kind of pony to let himself die…"

Dusty nodded. "Right…"

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time Maru came out of the shop, bringing Blade to his hangar on a gurney and setting him down in his bed to rest, all bandaged up. When Maru emerged from the hangar, he saw Dusty and Rainbow Dash waiting for him.<p>

"How is he?" Dusty asked.

"He's resting now, he'll pull through." Maru answered, closing the hangar.

Dusty sighed in relief… feeling guilt. "This is all my fault… he should've just left me there.."

"Dusty…" Rainbow Dash whispered, bringing a wing around him.

Maru shook his head. "Nah… That's not Blade's style… it never was… especially… after what happened to Nick…" he said as he started making his way back to his workshop.

"Nick?" Dusty echoed hurrying after Maru leaving Dash confused. "Nick Loopin' Lopez from the TV show?!"

Maru nodded. "Let me show you something."

He lead Dusty into the shop, moving some boxes to show Nick's picture was on the wall.

"There were doing a stunt that involved Nick's special inner loop technique… there was this downdraft and he got tangled in his tail… then…" Maru lowered his head. "It was only moments before Blade came galloping up to his friend to see him slip away from before his eyes…"

Dusty looked at the picture, gaze softening. "The poor stallion…"

Maru nodded. "Broke Blade's heart… but it was after that, he decided to get trained, certified so he could save lives for real instead of pretending to… He did it for Nick… and continues to do so to this day. He promised he would never stop saving lives as long as he lived." Maru looked to Dusty. "Reason he didn't leave you behind…"

Dusty was touched. "That's… That's amazing…"

"Yeah…" Maru placed the boxes back where they were before turning his attention to Dusty's wings. "Let's get those fixed up… cause something tells me this fire battle isn't over yet."

Dusty nodded getting his harness off. "Right… I'd be pretty useless if I couldn't fly… I wasn't trained for ground control."

Maru got straight to work, replacing the feathers quickly and getting Dusty's harness back on him. "There…"

Rainbow Dash poked her head in. "Hey guys… Windlifter says he's got a plan we need to set in motion… he's in charge now according to Dipper."

Maru nodded. "Yep, let's hear what he has to say."

The ponies trotted out to meet the dragon.

"We've been told that the ponies that are trying to get out are currently unable to get out due the path being blocked. They need our help." He looked to the skies. "It is after dark… but we need to do all we can now… Let's load up!"

Everyone nodded, getting into position.

Maru went over to his containers, getting the remaining retardant made into clouds. "I'll get you more in just a second." he said as he hurried over to the water pump…. only to find no pressure. "Uh…" He tapped the dial before growling. "We got a problem! Now we have no water!"

Cabbie growled. "Line must've burst again."

"How does the lake look Patch?" Windlifter asked.

"It's no good, smoke is covering the whole thing."

Windlifter narrowed his eyes. "All we got left is what Maru has given us, let's make it count!"

Everyone nodded, following after Windlifter as he took the skies. Maru watched them go, concern in his eyes.

_Be careful out there…_

Dusty and Rainbow Dash stayed close to each other as they followed the team. Their eyes widen when they saw where they were going.

"Are… Are we going straight into the fire?" Dusty asked, feeling panic coming.

"It's the only way we'll be able to get the civilians quickly. Don't talk much and focus on the task." Dipper instructed.

Dusty nodded, looking to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looked a little worried too but put on a strong front. "Let's do this…"

The two braced themselves as they entered the fire. Their eyes widened in horror as they saw the flames that were now consuming the trees and everything around it. They could barely hear anything. It was so loud it was deafening as sparks flew through the air, nearly hitting them a few times. They pushed their way through till they came upon the ponies that were trying to get out.

"Alright Mud Droppers, let's do this." Windlifter started. "Dipper, you're first."

Dipper nodded, flying over, dropping her retardant on the blocked path. Windlifter followed after with putting out the fire on the railroad tracks so the train could get through. Dusty and Rainbow Dash took care of the last of the flames before the Smoke Jumpers were sent down to move the debris away.

There were cheers heard from the ponies below as they started making their way out. Dusty sighed in relief as he saw them leaving.

"This is Patch to Air Attack!"

"Windlifter copies, what is it?"

"I got a report of two Earth Ponies on a bridge in Augerien Canyon."

"Two Earth ponies-" Dusty started but stopped, gasping. "No… No!" He flew up ahead so he was next to Windlifter. "That's Harvey a-and Winnie! We met them earlier, they were looking for the spot where they had their first kiss!"

Windlifter's eyes narrowed. "That's all the way on the other side of the park and we have no fire retardant left."

"I'll go. I can do a scoop, there's a clear stretch of water."

Windlifter paused for a moment thinking before nodding. "Be safe."

Dusty nodded and flew off.

Rainbow Dash's head snapped to where he was going. "Is he nuts!?" She exclaimed. "Wind I'm goin' after him!" She called before taking off. "Not letting him get burnt to a crisp too!"

Dusty made his way around the park, diving down as he made his way to Augurin Canyon. There he saw them. Both ponies on the bridge, calling out for help, holding on to each other tightly.

"I'm coming!" Dusty shouted as he flew over them.

"Help! Please!" Winnie screamed holding onto her husband as the bridge started to crack.

Dusty made his descent down to the river to begin his scoop. It was proving to be difficult with all the burning logs that were now by the river, making it nearly impossible to start making his clouds.

"Come on…" he growled, flapping harder.

"Dusty!"

He looked up to Rainbow Dash above, flying in after him.

"NO! DASH STOP-"

Some logs came down, blocking Rainbow Dash from following the same path he was on.

"DASH!"

"I'm okay!" She called out, coughing a little.

They heard a loud crack as more of the bridge started to give out more. Winnie shrieked as she nearly fell off, Harvey grabbing her hoof just in time, holding tightly. "I got you!" he shouted.

Dusty's eyes widened. "No…"

CLANK!

He gasped looking up to see Blade hanging onto the bright with claw devices, flapping his wings hard.

"BLADE?!" Dusty and Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

He nodded. "Hurry!" He shouted.

Dusty looked at the path ahead of him… He knew he only had one option at this point if he wanted to get clouds to form under his wings. He looked over to Rainbow Dash.

"Dash."

"Y-Yeah…?"

He closed his eyes, giving a weak smile as a tear escaped his eye. "Tell everyone at Propwash… I love them…"

Rainbow Dash's eyes widen as she realized what he was about do. "No… don't-"

"Good bye." he whispered before taking off.

"NO! DUSTY!" she shrieked, trying to chase after him, only to be blocked by more log. "COME BACK!"

_Sorry Dash…_ He thought before focusing as he flew up against the falls, pushing his wings with everything they had as his bracelet's alarm began going off. He ignored it growling a little flying up. "I'm not...Giving up!" He dove flying over the bridge dropping the water extinguishing the flames upon it.

Harvey and Winnie took the chance and made a break for the exit just as the bridge began to collapse. Blade let go, flying up to avoid embers. He watched as Dusty flew through the sky… smiling proudly at him. "Good move… partner.."

Dusty nodded, before he felt pain come over his whole body, his wings stopping completely. He closed his eyes… preparing for the end.

_This is it for me…_

He began his fall into the river below, the flames almost grabbing at him.

_I'm sorry everyone… I… I tried… I love you all…_

"_Dusty Crophopper…"_

_Huh…? Who is that…?_

In a flash a blue figure that looked like a mix between a dragon and a pony appeared before him. His eyes widened as he recognized it… It was the same figure from the dream.

"_I am Cloud Burst… I told you you would be able to save them… You found the courage in your heart to do so…"_

Dusty swallowed hard, coughing some as he inhaled the smoke around him. "I just wanted to help them… I didn't want them to die… And I was willing to pay the price."

"_And you have proven yourself…" _Cloud Burst brought her wings around him, catching him in the fall… everything stood still. "_Dusty Crophopper…. you have shown true courage and selflessness in order to save two ponies you barely even knew… We, the spirits of Piston Peak want to bestow our gift up on you… if you will accept to trade the form and magic you currently hold."_

Dusty looked up at her and nodded. _I've wanted real wings all my life… Now's my chance… I can't let them keep fighting the fire alone…_ "I accept… they still need me out there… I can't let them go it alone."

"_Then it shall be done."_

Another spirit appear behind Dusty, wings spread out.

"Come Gale Wind… it is time again to bestow our gift."

Gale Wind nodded as she got in position. Cloud Burst moved her wings away from Dusty, getting in position. The two spirits spread their wings wide, circling around Dusty as they set him up on a glide path. He closed his eyes, feeling a new power course through him. He gritted his teeth as he felt a burning sensation in back. A blue glow came around his wings… Slowly…. the metal faded into real feathers… the harness disappearing and the wings becoming one with Dusty's back.

"_Now go… SOAR!" _The spirits shouted.

Dusty opened his eyes, shooting up into the air, spreading his new wings, blue magic dispersing around him. The spirits faded from sight, leaving to continue their part of the fight.

Blade looked up, smiling as he saw the wings. "He did it…" he whispered.

Rainbow Dash was looking up as well, awestruck at what she was seeing. "D-Dusty…"

Dusty got a serious look in his eyes as he dove down, gathering water in his wings and starting to put out more of the fire around the canyon."

Blade followed after him doing the same, Rainbow Dash following suit. They flew through the canyon, and out to the other parts of the park, bringing water. The other members of the air attack joined them. Within time… the fire was under control…

"It's over…" Rainbow Dash sighed in relief before looking over to Dusty.

He was panting hard, still having a blue glow in his eyes and his wings… He was a completely different pony right now.

_What… happened down there…?_

Before she could think of anything else, Dusty closed his eyes, the glow fading from him, and went straight into a free fall. Blade dove under him, catching him.

"Got ya."

Dusty curled up a little before going still, out cold from sheer exhaustion.

"Is… Is he still breathing?" Rainbow Dash asked, worried. She had seen him nearly throw his life away just hours before… She couldn't help but worry for him.

"Yes, he's just tired. He used a large amount of magic in the last few hours… He just needs to rest now…" Blade looked to his team. "Back to base everyone."

Everyone nodded as they made their way back to base.

Blade was the first to land, hurrying Dusty over to Maru's shop.

"He has a few injuries that need treatment." Blade said as he set Dusty down on a gurney.

Maru nodded looking him over. "Can do." He levitated his equipment over. "Least this is minor compared to the trouble you got yourself into."

Blade nodded.

Rainbow Dash came over, holding one of Dusty's front hooves, looking at his new wings.

Maru treated his injuries glancing up at the mare. "They're real alright, not imagining anything."

Rainbow Dash nodded, smiling, tearing up a little. "They… They look like his old wings… Orange and white… but… actual feathers… and they're his…" She leaned in nuzzling him. "Dusty…. They're really yours…"

Dusty smiled in his sleep nuzzling her back, wings twitching a little.

"Heh… He'll be just fine now… He won't need this anymore…" Maru got rid of the bracelet storing it away for now. "He can go crazy on it with a rock later… He's proven himself alright… You know what those wings also mean?"

Rainbow Dash looked up. "What?"

Maru smirked. "It means…. He's an official firefighter… THOSE right there are as good as any certification Blade can hand out."

Blade nodded. "That's right… He's one of us now."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Oh Dusty…" She sighed in relief, laying her head by his. "You did it…. You really did it…"

Maru finished up laying a blanket over Dusty. "He did… And he'll be just fine… He just needs to sleep it off basically." He looked to Blade. "The infamous Piston Peak week long initiation coma."

"Yep, so just give him time."

"Is it okay if I stay?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Long as you don't try to find my cider stash I'm fine with it." Maru replied putting his tools away.

"Deal…"

She curled up beside Dusty, keeping close.

_Just wait till everypony else sees you…_

In his sleep, Dusty brought a wing over her keeping her close. Maru smiled turning down the lights.

_They can finally have some peace and quiet…._

_Now… Where to find Cad… I got a certain thing to steal from him…_


	11. Peace at Last

Dusty was unconscious still when Cad came calling, enraged at the firefighters.

Blade was still healing up but trudged out of Maru's workshop unafraid to go head to head with the superintendent.

"BLADE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF SWEET LUNA WAS THAT!? I had to save my own lodge!"

Blade was about to make a remark but halted. "... You what?" He asked quietly narrowing his eyes.

Cad glared getting in the former actor's face. "You heard me! I had to use the sprinklers to full power to save my lodge MYSELF! That puny Pegasus you sent just sent everypony into a panic so of course I had to do SOMETHING!"

Blade looked to where Rainbow Dash was. From what he had heard from her, there was another firefighter at the lodge helping but she had to leave when the fire seemed under control on that end. "Oh is that so?" He growled a little. "Because… What my stallions told ME the main water line was mysteriously EMPTY."

Cad rolled his eyes. "Seemed like there was plenty for me to use."

Maru growled. "IDIOT! WE SHARE THAT LINE! YOU DIRECTED IT ALL TO YOUR SPRINKLERS DIDN'T YOU?!"

Cad scoffed. "So what if I did? My lodge is the most important thing here after all! It cost more bits than it does to pay you lot!"

Blade snorted, trying to keep from snapping. "It would've been the same cost if you actually… I don't know...PAID US!?"

"Yeah!" Maru yelled. "Also, we need that water for us to do our jobs! Surely somepony or someone told you that!"

"Hmph, you seemed to have plenty from where I was." Cad muttered loud enough to be heard.

Maru stomped one of his hooves. "Why I oughta-"

"That's quite enough from all of you."

All three ponies turned their attention to see a well dressed deep green stallion with bright blue eyes trot up to them, a serious expression on his face.

Blade raised an eyebrow, noting that Cad seemed to pale to a perfect white. _Guess he didn't need the bleach for this…._ "And whom might you be?"

"The secretary of Equestria, I'm in charge of all the national parks in being sure they're running smoothly and are in top shape. Mainly being sure the wildlife is doing well and that the environment is healthy." He looked behind him at the burnt areas. "This however… is not acceptable…"

Blade lowered his head in respect. "My apologies sir, but last night was one of the worst fires in my time here and I've been here for over twenty years. We nearly lost a couple of our own myself included… and our water had been tampered with." He glanced to Cad, subtly hinting just who it was.

"Do not blame yourselves, I've seen more than you think and that's why I've come to a decision." The secretary looked to Cad. "As I've seen, and have heard from other ponies you are not fit to be the park superintendent. By the power Celestia has bestowed upon me I hereby revoke your position, Cad Spinner."

Cad's eyes got as wide as dinner plates as he started stammering. "B-But-But-they-they-"

In the distance loud cheering from the Smoke Jumpers who had been spying could be heard. Blade looked to them and gave them a warning look but was barely able to keep the smirk off his face.

"You're the reason they were unable to perform to their full duties, Cad. The way you treat your employees as well is unacceptable and you don't seem to give any care to the park itself. You only care about the lodge." the secretary narrowed his eyes. "Now, you either walk away from this quietly or you'll take it up with the Princesses."

Cad's jaw dropped. _T-The Princesses!? THEY'D HAVE MY HORN!_

"I also feel the need to add that we had a member of Princess Twilight's council volunteering and she reported to me that Cad continuously denied the need to evacuate and even called her as she quoted: "A skittle colored brat." while doing so… Quite disrespectful… I would think Princess Twilight would be rather displeased no?"

"Indeed… I'd hightail it out of here if I were you Cad." The secretary's expression got very serious. "I wouldn't want to imagine what would happen if I told the Princesses every last bit that has happened here."

Cad nodded for once completely and utterly silent before taking his leave.

Blade kept his composure but inside was cheering. _FINALLY HE IS GONE! No more budget cuts, no more being unable to keep the folks I trained, WE ARE FREE! _He cheered mentally but on the outside kept his composure calm and serious. "Thank you for that…" He said to the secretary. "He has been rather… irresponsible with everything in the last eight years…"

The secretary nodded. "You're welcome and I know just the right pony to take his place, and he's already agreed to it."

Blade blinked. "Whom?"

Maru raised an eyebrow curious as well. _Here we go more Canterlot snobs…_

"He's a park ranger here at Piston Peak who shows great care to the wildlife and to the park itself. His name is Ol' Jammer. He seems more fit for the job than anypony else."

"YES!" Drip could be heard cheering from the rooftop of the workshop. Maru's head snapped to him.

"GET OFF MY WORKSHOP!" He yelled before looking back. "We're familiar with him. He was a faithful member of the "Get Cad the Hay Outta Here" club."

"Maru…" Blade gave him a look but couldn't help but grin. "Oh who am I kidding? We do know him very well and he would make an excellent higher up… Not to mention we actually can stand him."

"Then it shall be done. I'll get all the arrangements made and since you've all worked so hard I'll have the Princesses send bits your way to help pay for damages and get your base fixed up."

Blade nodded sighing in relief. "Thank you… We're very grateful."

Maru quietly excused himself before his own voice joined the Smoke Jumper's loud cheering.

"YESSSS! NO MORE BIT PINCHING FOR US!"

"... My team is very grateful… They just have a funny way of showing it I assure you."

The secretary chuckled. "I understand. I better go now. I got arrangements to make… send my best to your recovering team members." The secretary gave a nod before trotting off, leaving the team to their thoughts.

Blade waited until he was out of earshot before starting to laugh. "MARU!"

"Yeah Blade!?"

"Get the cider out! Tonight while we're still recovering… We're celebrating!"

"Gem mine!?" Drip and Black Out asked excitedly.

"... I'll think about it. I'm not opposed."

Maru chuckled. "Either way, it's a party for all of us… Oh I better check on our sleeping stallion."

Maru hurried over to his workshop. Rainbow Dash was fast asleep next to Dusty. Dipper was nearby as well, slumped over part of the bed.

"Right where I left them…" He commented as he made his way towards them, poking the two mares with a wrench. "Rise and shine sleeping beauties."

Dipper yawned lifting her head a little. "I'm… Totally awake… I…" She laid her head down letting out a long sigh easily drifting back off.

Rainbow Dash mumbled before opening her eyes. "Hmm…? What happened…?"

"Well this news oughta wake ya up, CAD GOT FIRED!"

Both mares jumped up at this news. "You're kidding me!?" Dipper squealed. "Really!?"

"What took it!? Did Twi find out or somethin'?"

"The secretary of Equestria found out and got him busted. He said either walk away quietly or take it up with the Princesses. Cad walked away and now Ol' Jammer is in charge!"

Dipper cheered flying up. "YES! About darn time!"

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Heh no more duct tape eh?"

"Eeeeeeh I still love my duct tape, but I can get the base in better shape, that's for sure." He focused his eyes on Dusty. "Still out cold huh?"

"Yeah…" Rainbow Dash's look softened. "He twitches his wings every now and then but he hasn't moved much."

"Still recovering from the change and the rush of energy… just glad he was chosen at the right time."

"Yeah no kidding… He was pretty hurt when he came here… His gearbox implant was malfunctioning and there was literally no one who could operate on his back to fix it…" Rainbow Dash sighed a bit. "I just don't want to see him suffering anymore."

"I hear ya."

She nodded, brushing Dusty's back with one of her own wings. "Just look at him now… Finally a Pegasus… A real one…"

"Not just any… but a Storm Pegasus… built to protect Equestria from fires."

"Yep." Dipper nodded landing. "Just like us."

Rainbow Dash smiled softly at Dusty. "That's Dusty… Heh… Came here to learn how to protect ponies… Now he's gonna leave a hero…"

Maru nodded. "Darn right."

"Now to hope he wakes up soon…"

Dusty's wings twitched a little mumbling a bit in his sleep.

Maru raised an eyebrow, getting close and poking Dusty's wing with his wrench. He twitched a little. Rainbow Dash moved closer as well as Maru gave another poke… that caused Dusty's wing to open entirely sending both ponies flying into a pile of boxes.

"OOPH!"

"OW!"

Dipper tried hard not to laugh as the two got up, both having boxes on their heads. Blade came in as well… trying to keep a straight face.

"Y-You two okay?" he asked, biting his lip a little.

"Just peachy." Maru answered, levitating the box off his head.

"You don't wanna know." Rainbow Dash added, shaking the box off of her own, fixing Dusty a look. "But he is SO gonna get some payback!" She went over to him and nudged him a little. "C'mon you…"

Dusty mumbled a bit in his sleep, moving a little.

Blade came over to get a closer look. "What was that Champ?"

Dusty was silent before words quietly came out. "I…. I'm coming home…"

Everyone gasped a little. "Home…?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"He's coming back… That's what…" Blade murmured.

Maru shook his head putting his wrench away. "He'll be juuust fine… I'll poke him every now and then to see if he's any closer to waking up."

Blade nodded. "Shouldn't be too long with him twitching so much not to mention talking."

Maru nodded. "Yup."

Rainbow Dash sighed a bit, looking at him, nudging him a little. "Don't get lost…" She muttered… Before Dusty's wing twitched coming down and hitting her right on the head. "OOF!"

Dipper tried not to laugh. "Well now we know that he doesn't like being poked."

"Yeah… Now I'm just wondering what's going on in his head."

Blade chuckled. "Could be anything… but probably best it's kept to him only."

"Yup… Best to let him dream for now… More sleep he gets the stronger he'll get." Maru agreed.

Rainbow Dash nodded.

_Just don't let it be too long…_

* * *

><p>"We're almost there, I promise."<p>

Dusty nodded as he continued down the path of ashes before him, leaning against a white Pegasus with a black mane and dark brown eyes, dressed in Canterlot armor. He had awoken in this place feeling weak and scared, not sure what was going to happen… then the stallion appeared, telling him not to give up… he was sure he was dead when he saw who it was but he assured him he wasn't dead.

"You're gonna be just fine." he said, reassuring him.

Dusty relaxed a little giving a nod. "I just feel so tired… and my back feels heavy… Like something's holding onto it…"

"You'll get used to it, I promise." The stallion looked ahead. "Blade will make sure of that one… I know him."

"Thanks… Nick."

Nick smiled. "Anything for a friend of Blade's… he didn't want you dying… and I sure as heck wasn't gonna standby and do nothing… he's already suffered enough. Couldn't let him lose you too."

Dusty smiled back. He felt lucky that he had even survived the fall… But he knew it was still a ways to go before he saw everyone again. "I promise he won't suffer anymore… That much I'll make sure of… He didn't give up on training me even if I drove him absolutely crazy I'm sure…"

Nick chuckled. "It's just how he is… He was the same with me…"

Dusty laughed at the mental image of Blade doing his usual routine with Nick. "Did he ask you the fire question too?"

Nick flattened his ears against his head a bit. "Oh you don't even wanna know what trouble he gave me!" _Flying ticket…_

"Alright then." Dusty chuckled, coughing a little.

Nick gave him a concerned look stroking his back with his wing. "Easy there… Try to take it easy on the laughing… You still got some smoke in those lungs."

"R-Right…" Dusty looked at the path ahead.

Nick looked ahead as well as he lead Dusty along. "Talk to me… Who's on the other side waiting for ya? Friends? Family?"

"Both… I got a promise to keep a friend of mine… I promised her I would come back in one piece…"

"That so?" Nick grinned at him. "Girlfriend?"

Dusty shook his head, lightly chuckling. "No… best friend. Rainbow Dash is her name."

"Heh spirited name… She a fast flyer too? Racer?"

"Yeah… one of the best… and is part of Princess Twilight's council.."

Nick smiled. "One of Equestria's youngest princesses... Pretty amazing to be tight with someone in that group.. You got some important ponies on your side…"

Dusty nodded. "I just gotta get back to her… and everypony else..."

"You will… Who else is there? Tell me about 'em… It'll help pass the time."

"My family… I got my parents… my two siblings… Love them so much… my friends back in Propwash too… I came here for their sake… another promise I suppose."

Nick nodded. "Noble cause, risking yourself for your town's sake… So they can have a tomorrow… Your siblings are lucky to have a brother like you."

Dusty smiled a little. "Heh… they would agree… when I wake up I'll be sure to give them the biggest hug ever."

Nick smiled. "That's a good plan… Heh… Actually if I were you I'd take a look to the side right now…"

Dusty blinked before doing so.

Off to the side was a view of his parents home, his siblings outside the house playing and messing around. "ANDY! Come on!" Olivia squealed chasing after her second eldest brother.

Andy had a set of artificial wings on his back following in his brother's footsteps as it were as he chased after her. "I'm gonna get you when I get these suckers working!"

"Not too good with tech is he?" Nick asked chuckling.

"Nope." Dusty chuckled. "Still learning how they work."

"Bet you two are gonna have some fun once he does get them working mister Storm Pegasus."

Dusty nodded. "Yeah…"

A light shined at the end of the path.

"Huh?"

Nick stopped short a serious look coming onto his features. "This is where I stop… But you have to go ahead alone… THAT is your way outta this realm. Your chance to get out of here and see them all again… And you better take it now."

Dusty nodded. "Alright… thank you again for your help."

Nick nodded. "Anytime… and do me a small favor when you wake up… Actually, two small favors…"

"Name 'em."

"One; Tell Blade I said hi… Two; Tell him to shut up about the flying ticket I got years ago."

Dusty blinked before nodding. "Noted." He turned his attention to the light, walking away from Nick, heading towards it.

_Luck be with ya kid…_

Dusty broke into a trot as he felt his strength coming back to him, he looked at his back briefly seeing his wings starting to move. "C'mon…" He flapped them as hard as he could as he took off into the air soaring into the light.

_I'm coming home._


	12. Epilogue

"Dusty? Hey, can you hear me?"

Dusty stirred a little as he slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the light. Everything was blurry till his vision finally cleared, seeing Maru right in front of him. Maru grinned widely before turning around.

"HEY GUYS! HE LIVES!"

Everyone came running in. "YES!"

"Thank goodness!"

Blade smirked walking in. "Thought you'd never wake up Mud Dropper."

Dusty blinked confused. "Huh…? What's going on? How long was I out for?"

"Five days."

"Oh…. WHAT!?"

"YOU HEARD HIM!"

CRASH!

"WAH!"

Dusty was nearly knocked off the bed by Rainbow Dash tackle hugging him. She tightened her hug a little, bringing her wings around him as well.

"Five. Whole. DAYS. You had us all worried!"

Dusty brought his hooves around her, nuzzling her a little. "Hey… It's okay now… I'm sorry I worried you… But I'm alright… I promise."

Maru smirked. "More like better than new… especially with those new things on your back."

Dusty blinked his memory a bit hazy as he looked. "My back-" His words died on his lips, his eyes going wide. He looked at the wings attached to him, focusing a bit as they moved. "T-They're moving… They're… They're really attached to me…"

Blade nodded. "You earned them… the spirits of Piston Peak have deemed you as one of us."

Rainbow Dash raised one of the wings with her hooves, showing the cloud marks on the tips. "They look like your old ones in coloring… but they're real Dusty. They're real… and they're yours."

Dusty was stunned before smiling hugging her, bringing his new wings around the mare. "I'm a Pegasus… Oh my gosh…" He laughed. "I'm a Pegasus! A REAL PEGASUS!" He jumped off the bed flexing his wings, getting a good look at them. "A real honest to Celestia Pegasus! I've been dreaming about it for years but… I didn't think…"

"The spirits decided you were worthy so… Now you're part of the wingnuts I work with on a regular basis." Maru chuckled. "Just take it easy on the jumping around."

"Sorry, sorry I'm just excited!"

Blade chuckled. "Can't blame you and since the spirits find you worthy, I think you've earned that certification."

"What..?" Dusty's jaw dropped. "No joke? … No final test? No is insert place on fire?"

Blade shook his head. "None. You've shown you got what it takes. I deem you certified from this day forward."

Dusty beamed lowering his head in respect. "Thank you Blade… Thank you…"

Rainbow Dash smirked, sharing a look with Dipper. "Besides that… You wanna say anything to the newest firefighter Dipper?"

Dipper leaned in. "... I like watching you sleep." She said with wide eyes.

Dusty was silent, the sides of his mouth twitching before he lost it, falling over laughing. "Oh gosh… HAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

Dipper cracked up joining up. "Oh gosh it had to be done!"

Blade chuckled as the rest of the team cheered in celebration of Dusty's victory. "This means no more orange and white uniform too… Maru? Show 'em what you've been working on."

Maru nodded, hurrying into his shop and presenting a new uniform to Dusty. It was red, white and black with patterns similar to Blade's uniform and had an 07 along with the Jolly Wrench crest on it. "Specially tailored too."

Dusty looked at it impressed. "Maru…. This is better than anything Rarity could've cooked up!"

Rainbow Dash laughed. "She's the fancy path. This is the cool path."

Maru smirked. "Heh, darn right."

Dusty smiled taking in the moment. _It was a rough journey… But I gained a lot of good friends in this… And I got a new career… And a new form too…_

_Thank you Cloud Burst and Gale Wind… I won't forget this… Ever._

* * *

><p>Dottie, Chug, Sparky and Skipper sat outside the Fill N Fly, waiting patiently for Dusty to fly in. Skipper putting his eye enhancements to use while Sparky used binoculars to watch the sky.<p>

"I'm so glad he's finally coming home." Dottie said with a sigh of relief. "I was really worried when Rainbow Dash told us about that big fire that was going on."

Sparky put a hoof on her shoulder. "We all were… But Dusty is okay… though I am curious about why they said he was better than new."

"I think all of us do." Chug commented.

"Is he home yet?"

They looked behind them to see Mayday trotting over, who was looking a lot better than he was earlier.

Dottie shook her head. "Not yet."

"I haven't missed him, good. I want to be able to greet him when he gets here."

"Got it."

"Hey! I see something!" Sparky exclaimed.

All looked to the sky to see Pegasi and dragons flying in. They couldn't make out any of the ponies till they got closer. Rainbow Dash was the first one they could recognize and then next to her… Skipper and Sparky couldn't believe their eyes.

The group made a landing and it was confirmed what they saw was real. Rainbow Dash came forward with Dusty beside her. He was dressed in a black, red and white uniform and on his back… was not the harness they had all known him for. Instead… He had a set of real wings, feathers and all.

He smiled. "Hey guys."

They all trotted over to him, looking him over.

"Look at you…" Dottie whispered. "Your wings…"

"Yeah… No more gearbox problems… I'm fixed."

Dottie teared up, throwing her hooves around him. "Oh Dusty… I'm so happy for you…"

Skipper smiled as well. "We all are…"

"Dusty."

Dusty looked over to Mayday, a warm smile on his face. "Look at you… Guess we both went through our own changes."

Mayday nodded. Mayday nodded. "That we did… Dusty… Thank you for doing what you did…"

Dusty smiled. "You're welcome…"

Rainbow Dash put a hoof on his shoulder. "Way to go hot shot…"

The other firefighters came up.

"So… Is there a party going on here or what?" Maru asked.

"Oh yes there is!" Chug and Sparky cheered. "We gotta go tell everypony! The Corn Festival is back on!"

The two galloped off.

"Well since there is a party." Blade started. "We… had an idea of something we could do for the festival."

"Oh?" Dottie asked raising an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

Blade looked to Dusty and Rainbow Dash. "Well Champ and Dash?"

Dusty and Rainbow Dash grinned. "Well…"

* * *

><p>"And by the power bestowed on me by Celestia, I now proclaim Propwash Junction reopen." Ryker announced as he stood by Dusty and Mayday.<p>

All the ponies in Propwash cheered. Skipper shot sparks in the air, making a firework effect.

Dusty closed his eyes, sighing in relief.

_Music to my ears…_

Mayday looked to Dusty smiling proudly. "Thank you Dusty… For all of this…"

"H-huh? It was nothing…" The pegasus smiled sheepishly.

"No… It means a lot to me… And the whole town… Not just anyone would've done what you did…" Mayday nudged him gently. "It takes a special kind of pony."

Dusty smiled. "Thanks Mayday…"

"DUSTY!"

Dusty looked to see Chug galloping over wearing a general hat that had a corn cob on it.

"I won!" he cheered. "I'm the Corn Colonel!"

"That's great Chug!" Dusty grinned.

Sparky trotted up beside him wearing a similar hat. "And I'm his Private Niblet!"

"And with that, we have a show to put on!" Chug trotted off. "Come Private!"

"Right!" Sparky chased after him.

Skipper shook his head. "Those two…"

Dusty chuckled. "Well.. I better join the others."

"Go get 'em." Mayday smiled.

Dusty nodded, heading off to another part of Propwash. There, he was greeted by the other firefighters, clouds ready under their wings. Soon as Dusty came up, Blade gave him his own set of clouds.

"There ya go." Blade said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Dusty smirked. "Let's do this."

Everyone got behind him.

"Lead the way Dust Storm." Dipper giggled.

Dusty nodded, taking to the skies, the team following behind him. The runway started to come into view. He could see the ramps down below set up for the Smoke Jumpers and the crowds sitting the bleachers, all cheering in excitement as Chug announced their arrival.

"And now! Performing with our hometown legendary racer Dusty Crophopper, please give a loud cheer for the Piston Peak Air Attack!" Chug cheered.

The crowds went wild as they flew. The Smoke Jumpers dived off of Cabbie, whooping and hollering as they sprayed water in the air with water guns they had been given.

"Let's do it boys!" Dynamite shouted as they landed on the ramps, making use the roller skates they had on their hind claws.

"REV IT!" Drip screamed as he and the others performed spins and jumps on the ramps, skidding on the landing kicking up dust.

"WOO HOO!" Avalanche cheered.

Dipper and Windlifter took their turn, dropping the water in their clouds, getting the audiences soaked for before Blade to his turn.. doing a loop de loop in the process.

"Alright Champ, you're up!"

Dusty nodded, flying straight down the runway before shooting up into the air. He closed his eyes, feeling the wind whistle in his ears… feeling the adrenaline rush he had missed so much.

Blade nodded to his team as he, Dipper and Windlifter joined Dusty in a fly over.

"Make us proud." He said loud enough for only Dusty to hear.

Dusty grinned speeding up, flying as high as he could performing a loop.

"WHOO-HOO!"

_Today… Is a good day to be a firefighter._

Dusty's friends down below smiled, seeing him as his old self again. Rainbow Dash beamed as he saw him soar back down, that spark in his eyes.

_Way to go Dusty… _She thought.

_You've proven yourself again… You're no cropduster…_

_You never were._

**The End**


End file.
